


Evil Author Day 2015 part two

by Calanor, tari_calaelen



Series: Evil Author Day 2015 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Author Day 2015, F/F, F/M, Ginny Bashing, Het, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Parallel Universes, Pre-Slash, Slash, dead people are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_calaelen/pseuds/tari_calaelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes I have more and these are unbetaed as well as unfinished. </p><p>These are unfinished works. Each chapter is something I've worked on and didn't continue or may in the future. Some are snippets. Some are longer. Most I worked with Morganlefay58. Most are Snarry. The question remains... will I finish them?? Don't know. If I get inspiration for any of them again.. I will work on them. But enjoy. Make bonfires and threaten to burn me at the stake... won't make a difference.. it's called Evil Author Day for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Universe... and a New Beginning..

Different worlds. Different universes. Different beginnings and endings.

One different action or event changes the outcome of that world. Of each world. Of everything. The course of the Universe. Such as a birth or a death. Or several.

Alliances. Some made, some broken.

Here is where heroes are born.

Here... is where we begin our story of four tired young men. Warriors before their time. Boys who became men...who took up the sword and fought against a foe who wanted to destroy their world all over an archaic belief in the superiority of Purebloods.

On a hill behind the ancient castle lay a graveyard; filled with the fallen of both sides. A hallowed ground, consecrated by the blood they'd shed. A garden of stone, not for who won or lost, but for all to remember.

Harry Potter sat on the stone steps of the old castle early in the morning. The sky was overcast and the wind was blowing a cool breeze over the grounds. The leaves on the trees were just beginning to turn to vibrant oranges and yellows as a new season was before him. The grounds of the Castle were still smouldering in places, the ground blasted and still soaked with blood where many had fallen only days before.

Harry took a deep drag of the fag he held in his hand as he mulled over the past few days and weeks that led up the final confrontation with Voldemort. So much death and destruction. And it still wasn't over. He exhaled the smoke, ignoring how it burned his lungs.

The minions of Voldemort were still out there, disorganized but deadly. The wards of Hogwarts wouldn't hold another assault if they attacked again before they could strengthened the wards. Time was running out and soon they would be attacking again. Whispers on the wind spoke that today would be the day they made their last stand. 

There was so much to do. And not enough time to do it. Harry was so tired of thinking of ways to win. To finally bring their enemy to their knees.

They thought they had won the war when they believed they had destroyed all the Horcruxes. Only Voldemort had made one more. It had taken all this time to find it. Harry was eighteen when they first brought war to Hogwarts.

Now he was a man of twenty-five. But he felt so much older. The war went on for much longer than they had anticipated. All Dumbledore's plans hadn't factored in one more death to make the Dark Wizard immortal.

Harry took great pleasure in destroying the last Horcrux, another bloody book. Created by the death of the one of the bravest men he had ever known; Severus Snape.

The Monster had taken one of Severus' most prized possessions given to him by his Mother; Shakespeare's Sonnets. That cherished volume had, for seven years, housed the last piece of Voldemort's soul. It was only days ago when Harry had gone on a fool's errand into the void that was Voldemort's Castle and stolen the book. If Hermione had still been alive, and or even Severus, he, Harry, would have been lucky to have lived to see morning for doing something so foolish. So Gryffindorish!

Hermione...the brightest witch of her generation. She had gone in search of the Council of Mages. To seek their help in the war with Voldemort. But, Bellatrix found her first. 

The council themselves were not impressed. Especially when a young witch was on a quest to find them and to be interrupted while she searched. To be killed for sport? 

No. They were not impressed. For that, Bellatrix Lestrange paid for it with her life. 

That done, the Council then came to Hogwarts. Hermione's death would not be in vain. In the end, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy all took the trials and training set before them by the Mages. When Voldemort attacked them days ago, he found himself faced with not just wizards, but the newest and strongest Mages to walk the Earth in a thousand years. With his last horcrux destroyed before him, he stood a mortal man. 

A mortal man who didn't stand a chance. 

Voldemort died. And so did many others.

The battle was won, but the war... the war is still ongoing. And there was so few of them to continue. The council wanted them to return with them to the mountains where they lived. To their place amongst the clouds. 

Leaving their world behind to rot was a distasteful idea to the four younger men. But the Council would not, could not be swayed. It was what they had always done. To observe the world. Watching from their hilltop as wars raged the world around them and descended further into darkness.

Draco questioned them; why? Why keep themselves isolated when they could be helping. 

And their reply, "That they weren't Gods."

"Papa Haree?" A tiny voice called. Harry turned around towards where the great doors once stood. A little boy, with tousled brown hair that flashed quickly red before morphing to black. The tot was being chaperoned by a tall red-headed man, his friend, Ron Weasley. 

Harry blanched. "Ron?"

"He reappeared in our quarters moments ago. He must have used accidental magic and brought himself back to you."

"Bloody hell," he whispered, but his faced soften at the tears he saw appear in his godson's eyes. Theophilus Remus Lupin or Teddy was only three years old, and Harry had taken care of him since he was only two months old, when Remus and his wife Tonks had died in a raid. 

Remus had thought, as had they all, that Tonks had stayed behind. But she had appeared out of nowhere during the battle. Remus died without knowing Tonks had joined the fight. And Tonks had died without the knowledge of her husband's demise. 

After the battle, Harry had sent the toddler off with the few remaining residents of Hogwarts. They were taken by the Light underground to the Isle of Mann, then off to a place in Canada where they would all hopefully live out their lives while Britain was ruled by the Dark Wizards. Teddy had evidently had other ideas concerning where he wanted to be and with whom.

And Teddy wanted to be with his Papa Haree. 

Harry had sent Teddy with off this morning with the last batch of refugees with a heavy heart while they stayed behind to make one last stand. To give them all a head start before the Death Eaters could realize that they had left, and that only the four young men were the only ones left. 

They were prepared to die to give the rest a new lease on a life in a different country. Harry picked up the toddler when a shout rent the air. He turned, Teddy wrapped in his arms, towards the doors. Neville was running up the steps, his long strides skipping steps. "They're coming!" 

With those words the Castle groaned and shook around them. "The wards!" Ron shouted. 

Harry clutched his godson tighter, "The Great Hall! Now!" 

There they had a circle drawn for protection. There they would draw them in and disappear while the castle collapsed around the Death Eaters. All that was important to Hogwarts had already been moved along with the heartstone, with the hope that one day that she would return. 

The four men ran through the doors, their pursuers not far behind them in the chase. They came to a stop at the top of the dais where the Staff Table sat. One look around the hall showed just how much damage had been done to the school. A building constructed a thousand years ago, now being brought down by greed for power and blood purity. 

Harry quickly and efficiently had Teddy in a Dragonhide sling, strapped to his back. A sword in one hand and wand in the other, all four stood ready for the final confrontation, if necessary. 

Ron began chanting Latin, his deep voice echoed through the hall as Neville's joined him. Then Draco began his part, the ancient Gaelic rolling off his tongue. When Harry joined them, the language was different, but just as powerful, in ancient Sumerian. 

The power raised up and wrapped protectively around them in the shape of dragon wings as the deadly dark spells began to rain down on them. They began the last part of the spell to take them away just as the Castle began to shake on its foundations when another light, the color of blue and green began to swirl around them joining with the already active spell. They could hear a chorus of voices in the distance. Almost an echo. But they kept up their own words. The magic building. 

They would not fail this one last task. 

The bubble of magic disappeared with its precious cargo just as the ceiling came crashing down onto the Death Eaters.

No one ever knew what happen to the four heroes and one little boy. Only that they disappeared that day, never to be seen again. 

 

)~(

A Different Universe... and a New Beginning.. 

 

Avalon. 

The only place that was free of the Dark Wizard Voldemort's reach. But even then it seem each day that he came close to tearing down their walls and taking them over. But the mists of time kept them hidden away from the prying eyes of the Dark Lord. 

The priestesses of Avalon had opened their doors all those years ago when the man known as Voldemort rose up and took over the magical world of Britain. When Hogwarts fell three years ago, they had no choice but to take in those refugees and battle weary warriors. 

Vanora, the current Lady of the Lake knew that it was only a matter of time now that the darkness would rise up and take over the waters of Avalon. They needed a wielder of the sword to bring back the magic and strengthen it. But no one had passed over the lake could hear the call of the sword in her depths. 

None. 

Two of their own had been scouring through the archives of scrolls and books looking for reference of a spell to search out for the one who could save them all. 

"My lady?"

Vanora turned from the window she was looking out, "Lily? Hermione?" Two bright young women who would have done Avalon proud as Priestess. But shield maidens they were. Hermione Granger was a muggleborn witch brought to Avalon not long after she had her first bout of accidental magic and the current ministry of Magic had come to take her away from her parents. As is their policy and rules regarding muggleborns and half-bloods. Take them from their homes to be raised as proper witches and wizards where most are adopted into Pureblooded families using dark magic to tie them to the families of old.

Only sometimes the children weren't treated well... or sometimes beaten when they wouldn't conform the new way of life. Or cry for the parents they were missing. 

The order began watching for the bouts of Accidental magic and grabbing the children before the Ministry would come for them. Because when they came, the Muggles never lived... they were always found dead. 

This is how Hermione was found that day. When Alastor Moody had swooped in and taken the girl just after her parents died. She was only three when it happened. 

Lily Evans Potter came with her husband after the fall of Hogwarts. Sometimes when Vanora looked at the couple, she could see another path. An unused path. She often pondered what it meant but nothing more. 

"What can I do for you today?"

"We've found an ancient spell that might help us. It was in Merlin's journals about his time with Arthur. When they were forming the round table. A calling. The sword of Arthur will be needed and....." Lily began as she stood before the Lady of the Lake. 

"And what?"

Hermione swallowed. "Stonehenge and Samhain. We have to invoke the calling of the sword and summon the sons and daughters of the brotherhood, to bring us those who would be powerful enough to destroy the evil of Voldemort."

"Merlin wrote this?"

"Yes, my Lady."

Vanora settled down into her chair. "Then that is our path. Samhain is ten days away. We must begin preparations for that night. Only the strongest of us will be able to tap in the power of Stonehenge but the sword of Arthur will do the rest by being a focal point to our spell."

The two women waited as the Priestess sat thinking, "I'll trigger the wards that protect Stonehenge to give us an added layer of defense while we perform the ritual."

"How much time will we have before the Ministry knows what we are doing?" Lily asked. 

Vanora smiled, "Perhaps we can create a diversion that night to keep them from looking to us?"

Hermione grinned. "An explosion worthy of the Twins time?"

"I've often wondered why those two were taken as apprentices of Merlin's teachings... but I suppose despite their mischief, they are clever. Yes, send them a message." Vanora shook her head.

As Lily and Hermione took their leave, Vanora stood up and looked out a window over the land before her. It was time to awake the sleeping King and bring him home to Avalon.

 

Ten days later, midnight at Stonehenge and Sanhaim. 

Vanora and the other priestess stood around the outer edge of the circle. Waiting for the moment when the power they were calling would reach its pinnacle. Then they would add their voices to the call. 

To summon a wielder of the sword from across the universe. The Sleeping King. 

Albus Dumbledore took the spot to the North with Lily and Hermione on either side of him. James Potter took the place to the South with Minerva and Molly taking the same places. Severus Snape took to the East with Narcissa Black beside him and Luna Lovegood taking their places at his side. 

Lucius Malfoy stood to the South with Alice Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass taking their places beside him. 

"Once we begin the spell, there will no turning back. We must finish what we begin or there may be serious repercussions." Albus pulled out his watch, "Once more, are we all in agreement?"

Everyone looked around the circle they had formed. All there was faces of determination. "Lets begin, Albus," Severus spoke in a deep velvet voice that was raspy but full of power. 

The elderly wizard looked to his watch again, "Now!"

The language of the Druids rolled off the tongues of the men and the power of Stonehenge started to awaken. The ancient sleeping magic of the ages moved beneath their feet. Testing them. Feeling them. 

Another breath and a beat of the heart, the women began in their soft voices as the Gaelic and Welsh joined with the men. The power rose up as a mist and surrounded them. Protecting them. 

The land knew this night was a holy night. And the actions of these people were of great importance. That the fates had deemed these people must be protected at all costs. That the oppression of the Dark King must be stopped. The balance must be returned or the world was doomed. 

The rush of magic came and surrounded them again. This time more pure, more light. Vanora nodded her head and the power of Avalon was added. 

Excalibur rose up from the altar and began to glow. The voices grew stronger as their hope grew and the magic danced around them. 

Hermione looked up, her voice not missing a beat as the light grew stronger and brighter. She could see something. Wings stretched out. Dragon wings. Blue and green lights joined the white and swirled and flew around them. She could almost hear a giggle or a tiny laugh. 

Across the land of Britain, creatures of the dark and light felt the surge of power. The Sleeping King was coming. His Knights and he would once more bring back the balance. 

At Hogwarts, the heartstone that had laid cold and dead for so long began to pulse. The sleeping lady of the castle was wakening as she took a breath of magic. 

The Dark King, sitting on his throne deep in thought, suddenly slumped when he felt a harsh tug on his heart. He gasped in pain, "Wormtail!"

A small man who looked more rat than man came running and dropped to a groveling bow at his feet. "Yes Master?"

The Castle shook on its foundations, startling all who were present in the Great Hall. "We are under attack!" Shouted one of his followers.

Just as black-robed soldiers flowed out of the castle doors, two identical red-headed men disappeared into the forest, their laughter left in their wake as explosions and fireworks shattered the dark night. 

Hermione continued as she watched the wings and magic take shape. It glided down to the center of the circle. They were folded around a bubble that was pulsing with more power. Settling around the altar, the bubble pulsed then settled. With a soft pop it disappeared. 

Before them stood four men in battle dress, armed with swords and wands, poised for battle scanning warily around them. The two groups, stunned to silence, stared at each other silently for a few moments, until the silence was unexpectedly broken, drawing all eyes to the messy-dark haired man who appeared to be the leader.

"AGAIN!" a child's voice rang out in the night air, as well as the clapping of small hands. "Again Papa!" 

)~(

Hermione had stopped her chanting when the bubble burst. When she heard the child's voice she heard Sirius somewhere behind her, "Oh Bloody Hell! We kidnapped a kid!!"

Vanora came forward, "Greetings, I am Vanora, High priestess of Avalon. We must vacate this place immediately before the Dark King sends out his spies to investigate the surge of magic."

"Dark King? What are you on about?" Draco almost demanded.

Harry stared shrewdly at the woman before them. She looked the same. But different than the Lady of the lake he knew as Vanora. He also knew she was dead and had been replaced by a dark supporter of Voldemort. What was this? Polyjuice? Deception? He knew Hermione and Luna were both dead; both at the hands of Death Eaters. What the bloody hell was going on? And he was pretty sure he heard Sirius' voice along the man in front of him was Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry lifted his sword, "Vanora is dead. I saw her body after Voldemort razed Avalon to the ground. Now that I think about it, I don't recall Stonehenge looking this good the last time we were here."

"We can explain," the girl who looked like a much older Hermione said. "But we must leave now. We are not safe here."

Draco stared, his eyes wide. "Hermione?" he breathed. "Are we dead? Did we die when the Castle collapsed??"

"Steady, Draco. Steady." Neville spoke from his other side, leaning close.

"Come, gentlemen. We must leave now." Vanora commanded calmly, turning to stride swiftly from the ring of stones.

Little arms came up and circled Harry's neck. "Cold, Papa."

"Harry, get an oath and lets leave. The winds are changing. Something Dark is coming, You feel it?" Ron spoke up from his place.

"Vanora!"

The woman stopped and turned.

Harry's gaze was cold and unyielding. "The oath of Arthur."

She turned and stood to her full regal height. "A warrior king who lived by the sword."

"We live by the sword and hear the call of Excalibur, Lady of the Lake."

"Do you pledge your life to the sword? To the Brotherhood?"

The ground seem to shift, the stone around them stood taller as the Sword being spoken of rose up and hovered between the Lady and the Mages.

"For the sword and Brotherhood. And for Avalon!" They said together as the magic sealed their vow.

"Now we must leave this place." She raised her hand and a portal appeared. "Hurry now."

The four men were the next to the last to step through the portal with Vanora being the last to hold to the portal open. With a blink, it disappeared. 

In the Meeting hall, the Round Table of old sat silent, as it had for centuries. As the group from Stonehenge walked into the room, the table began to glow. 

Vanora frowned, "Welcome to Avalon. I know you have many questions and are quite possibly in need of a hot meal."

"Actually I'd prefer that you just explain what's going on and why?" Draco growled, his irritation clear.

Neville and Ron both nodded their agreement, weariness already showing around their eyes.

Harry drew back the hood from his face. "I agree with my comrade's. An explanation would be appreciated."

A sudden gasp erupted from the redhead behind the priestess, "James! He looks like you!"

"Papa. Tired and hun'ge."

Ron stood behind Harry and lifted the sling as he shifted the bundle around to the front of his body. "Teddy, I've got you."

Harry's mind was reeling. So many possibilities rushing through his mind and as he searched the faces of his wide-eyed companions standing beside him. "What have you done, Vanora, daughter of Avalon?"

"We used a ritual found in Merlin's journals to call forth the sons and daughters of the brotherhood to awaken the awaken the sleeping King.”

"You called for the Sleeping King?"

"We had to do something. Merlin's journals were our last hope."

"So you decided to pull us from our home to fight your war? A war we are finally done with?"

"A war," Draco added, "that killed all those we loved. Destroyed our homes," he added as he pulled his hood down.

"Sweet Merlin!"

Draco looked to the man who could be his father. The pale hair was shorter and ragged, the body leaner, appearing tired but strong, the regal bearing present, but without the arrogance he remembered of his own father. 

Remus Lupin sniffed the air around him. Frowning, he could smell something familiar. Pack. Family. Frowning again, he had no family. His parents had died when he was in school, along with his grandparents. 

"Who are you? What are your names?" Albus asked. "You look familiar and seem to know us."

Ron looked at the old man and sighed. "You perform a spell to bring someone from another plain of existence. A parallel to this one... and you don't even know who you're summoning?" He glanced at his companions. "Sounds a bit barmy to me."

"Our Dumbledore was always a bit barmy and brilliant at the same time. Never knew who you were going to speak with when you entered his office," Neville mumbled from his place. 

"Yeah. Lemon drops and other candies from around the world."

Hermione crossed her arms, "Well that's one thing we have in common. Its a wonder this old man doesn't have a mouth full of rotten teeth!"

Albus Dumbledore beamed. "Names?"

Ron glared as he heard Teddy making a distressing noise, "Teddy needs to be fed. We will have a meal, and let him rest. Then, we will talk. Right, mate?" He looked at Harry.


	2. As the Wheel Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based loosely on the Movie Made in Heaven. 
> 
> Snarry:: reincarnation and past lives..

Part 1

In the Wheel of Life we see life begin and end. Those who have passed on are reborn. Some pass before their time. Others living long lives, passing old friends by as they live life day after day.

There was one such soul that died bravely, saving a child from certain death. His soul entered the land between heaven and earth waiting with others to be reborn, to enter the wheel of life. His soul had earned another try at the wheel of life. 

This is where Severus fell in love with another soul.

His name was Harry. A soul that had never walked the Earth. Never felt sorrow or felt pain.

Only knew love and laughter.

An innocent in all things regarding the life lived below. He had only observed humans living beyond the Summerlands. 

Time had no meaning in this place. They loved. They laughed. They lived.

Then in one moment, Harry disappeared from Severus' arms.

It was Harry's moment to be born. For him to enter the Wheel of Life. Destiny had called him. And no one defies Destiny or the Fates. 

No one.

Severus raged.

His anger knew no bounds.

Thomas gave him a choice; wait or rejoin the Wheel of Life but he had no guarantees that he would be with Harry.

Severus stared out into the void. In the Wheel, there was highs and lows, hurt and comfort, suffering and happiness. He himself had already lived this harsh life. Now his Harry was just beginning to make his way around the Wheel.

This life without him.

"You have forty-two turns to find him," Michael whispered.

"If that's the will of the Wheel. So be it. Then so mote it be." Severus' voice was low and rough. 

The soul disappeared back into the void know as Earth. "May the Goddess have mercy on your soul, Severus. Destiny and Fate have many things planned for Harry," Michael whispered. 

Part 2

Severus Snape. Potions Master. Ex-Deatheater. Ex-spy. Order of Merlin, First Class. Hero of the Wizarding World. Every single witch wanted to have his child. All the male Wizards eyed him like a prize. Blah, blah, blah.

He had everything now, but he still felt like something was missing. His job wasn't finished. Some detail of his life was still yet undone. As he lay in his bed, he wondered where his life would lead him now.

Visions of Harry Potter, as only a wisp of a man, standing on a battered hill overseeing the Hogwarts grounds as he faced one of the deadliest wizards of the century; dark and foreboding. Evil and hate gave this Dark Lord power unimaginable, but Harry Potter stood his ground and faced him; a warrior armed with only a sword and wand, made his stand as prophecy stated. He remembered how he and the others had run across the bloody grounds, as the very Earth shook and the Magic began swirling around them almost forcing them back, keeping them from their objective.

As Severus' heart beat loudly in his chest, he could only think that something was slipping through his open hands and he couldn't stop it. 

Even that day when all his thoughts should have been on the fight. The battle, they kept drifting back to Harry. Not just in worry, but with feelings Severus never thought he could feel. 

Why?

Who wouldn't have noticed the young man?

He had finally grown to a respectable five-foot-eleven in height. He had gotten rid of those awful glasses, which had been no small feat in itself. It had taken a small army of Order members and friends to drag him into London on a shopping trip. Even in the middle of a war, they found a niche in their time to make the outing enjoyable. Who couldn't laugh when Draco Malfoy, snob extraordinaire asked why no one told him about all these places he could shop to his heart's content? 

Keeping Arthur Weasley from wandering into the various Muggle stores was a chore unto itself. And the Twins, keeping them out of mischief.

But Draco and Miss Granger had been adamant about getting rid of all the disgusting hand-me-downs that his oh-so-lovely relatives had passed on to him. First place they had gone was a Muggle eye doctor. The boy--no man, had walked out an hour later with no more than five new pairs of frames and a supply of contacts.

And if he didn't look quite delicious with those small dark frames. Draco told him he looked studious, earning a glare from his godfather. The blond just smirked back.

Harry just followed them from shop to shop. Pushed into changing rooms with his arms full of clothes and asked to model for them. 

Severus Snape, forced into accompanying them on the outing as a chaperon just in case they were attacked found himself thinking things about the young man. He was no longer a boy. But an adult who had seen too much. There were days when Severus thought that the Headmaster had much to answer for when his involvement was completely revealed. 

Bypassing wills and laws as he saw fit. 

All for the greater good.

Severus hated those words. Everytime the great Albus Dumbledore spouted that phrase, he was sorely tempted to curse the old bastard. Even now that the war is over, he wanted the Headmaster to pay for the things he put simple wizards and witches through all for the so-called greater good. 

That greater good disappeared the day he and Kingsley found Harry beaten and starved, locked in his room at the place he was suppose to call home. It made him sick to think that Petunia had let all the hate she had for her sister being magical and turn it on an innocent child. 

The anger and evil filled darkness that radiated in the house, in waves, made him nauseous. 

How can humans who wanted to be normal be so vile and evil? 

He and Kingsley had gone in the dead of the night after there had been no word, no letters from Harry for six days. Both men had gone against Dumbledore's orders to leave the boy be; his insistence that he was displaying teenage angst. What they found was much more serious than just a teenager being rebellious. 

What they found was on level with the Dark Lord at his worst. 

It was the cousin who had stepped out of his room when they were heading up the stairs to the landing, and alerted them to the seriousness of the situation.

"Harry is in bad shape. I never really liked him, but...nobody deserves to be hurt that bad. Not even your kind. You have to help him!"

The urgency that fueled them to hurry raised up and both men raced the short distance to the door. Locks littered the door frame. Locks on the outside to keep the person inside. 

Not the other way around. 

Dread filled their beings as they stood there. With a shaking hand, Kingsley waved his wand at the locks. The clicking of each one was a horrid sound to listen to. Fear of what they would find behind the door kept them back a heartbeat. 

From that day forward, his feelings and thoughts of how Dumbledore dealt with the wizards and witches around him dropped to an all time low. The old man only saw what each man and woman could do for the War effort. What their worth was. How he could use them. 

Even Harry Potter was nothing more than a weapon and soldier to bring out when needed. 

A steadfast tin solider. 

Severus sat forward in his musings, pulled a paper pack out of his pocket, shaking it till a fag slipped out. Lighting it, he took a deep drag and exhaled, as his thoughts continued. 

He had seen blood flow deeply in the battles he had waged with the Death Eaters, but this was something he would never forget. His nightmares replayed the scene with clarity every night after he and Kingsley found Harry. 

The boy looked like a wild animal huddled into a corner of the darken room. 

"Dad started on him a couple of days after he came back from school. Started yelling and screaming at him. Said something about all the bad things that happened were because of him. People dying. Dad loosing his job," Dudley said from behind the men. "I tried to stop him but he... he hit me and shoved me down the steps." 

Severus noticed for the first time the black eye the boy sported. "Where is your Mother in all this?"

"She sits downstairs and watches the telly." 

Severus turned around, "Kingsley, send a message off to Poppy to meet us at the safe house in Scotland. She'll know the one. Potter is not going anywhere near the Headmaster." 

Severus threw off his heavy robe and waist coat. He dropped to his knees and crawled quietly towards the huddled and shaking form slowly. "Potter?"

A flinch.

"Harry?"

"I will not beg," he whispered. 

Severus smiled into the dark. The boy was not broken yet. "There will be no begging, Harry."

Cloudy eyes turned towards the voice. "Who's there?"

"Severus Snape."

"Lies," he hissed. "The man doesn't care! No one cares!"

Guilt flooded his being. Severus Snape. Utter bastard extraordinaire. He was an adult and this young man should have had the freedom to come forward to tell him or any of them of this life. 

A life he must have hidden so well from the world. 

Severus inched forward, "Kingsley and I have come to help you."

Harsh laughter, "Oh yes. Fix me and then send me back to hell you mean. No, thank you." The shaggy matted hair moved back and forth, "the wards are falling and Tom is waiting. Let him come."

"Why are they falling, Harry?"

"Love to fuel. Hate to destroy."

Severus turned back to see Kingsley had walked back in in time to hear those words. They exchanged a look before Severus reached out slowly to try to lift Harry from the corner. "You can't just sit here and let him destroy you!"

"My life. My choice."

"To roll over and die!"

"If I so choose."

"Why!"

Harry snorted. "The Chosen One who couldn't stand up to a common Muggle!" 

"My father beat me Potter! I didn't stop him either. What does that say for me?"

A watery green eye appeared and focused on him. "Y-You?"

"Yes. Me."

Harry slumped. "I'm so tired of fighting. Why can't I just be left alone in peace?"

"Come with me and we'll find that peace." Severus held out his hand.

Harry eyed the long potion stained fingers. "Is there such a thing?"

"Come with me and find out. What have you got to lose?"

He tentatively reached out and grasped Severus' fingers, as he looked at his professor with pained eyes in a dirty and bruised face. 

"Run a diagnostic first Severus. Make sure it's safe," Kingsley's low rumble floated from behind him. Severus nodded and lifted his wand, slowly.

~

From that moment on, as Severus Snape walked out of Privet Drive carrying a very injured Harry Potter, Kingsley and the boy Dudley following behind, things changed. Dumbledore fought them every step of the way. 

The old man demanded they take Harry back. It was Kingsley who stood up and roared, "The wards, Headmaster. The famous wards you've touted about for years. Wards that would protect Harry Potter from the Death Eater's couldn't protect him from his own violent relatives! Relatives you knew didn't want him!" 

"That is not the point. The wards--" The old man began.

"Albus!" Severus snarled, furious. "The bloody wards are no longer there! The Muggle's hate for the boy they should have cared for and loved, destroyed them! Every time they caused pain and injury to him, they damaged those wards! And now they are gone! He is not going back!"

The aged man stood up, "Then we will bring his aunt to a safe house and reset the wards!"

"ARE you that bloody daft! She hates him! She sat back and let her husband beat him. Almost killed him! She never once lifted a finger to stop him---not even when he struck their own son!" 

Albus' eye widened slightly at that, but the grandfatherly knowing look quickly returned. 

"Harry needed to learn to be strong. To fight back!"

Minerva stood up from her place at the table, her eyes sharp, and her voice hissing. "I should eviscerate you where you stand! Hang you from the gates of Hogwarts, just as my brethren did when they captured an enemy!" 

Severus watched as the woman slowly stepped closer to the old man, wondering if she would carry out with her threat. Especially when she made such a vivid picture with her words. He shuddered reminding himself never to make her that mad at him. 

It was that day that the winds of change began with the Order. Previously, those who'd blindly followed the Headmaster, began looking to others for guidance. Moody started training them in Auror level spells.


	3. Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back in time

Part 1

 

May 1, 1998, Hogwarts Castle, Headmaster's office.....

 

"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to keep Lily Potter’s son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter--!"

He stood there in the Headmaster's office letting the memories of Severus Snape swirl and flow around him. Memories of the man's life. Why he'd done the things he had. Everything the man done was first to protect Lily and when that failed, he focused his attention on protecting her son, Harry--all that remained of her. 

Dumbledore wasn't the kind and benevolent man everyone thought he was. He saw everyone as a weapon, a possible pawn in his game against Tom Riddle. He let the Marauders prey on the Slytherins, and most of all, Severus Snape, making him an angry and bitter man. A man who also had loved and lost his best friend over house affiliations, choices made, and then through death--all because of the old man's manipulations.

Harry rubbed the place over his heart. Everything was clear, but not. The things they could have done differently. Harry could have lived with a Wizarding family and learned from the beginning what he needed to do. The hunt for the damn Horcruxes should have began after Voldemort first fell to his baby self--instead of years later, when eleven-year-old Harry came to Hogwarts, and then try to decide if Tom Riddle made them or not.

Too much time wasted--too many lives lost needlessly.

"Harry Potter."

The green eyed young man lifted his head and glared at the three figures walking towards him. As they began circling around him, one of them spoke. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"He knows the truth.

"Yes, Sister."

"Fix the past he must."

"Changes."

"Paths must be repaved and reset."

"Others must remain the same."

"Sacrifices made must stay."

For a moment, Harry wanted to cross his eyes as he tried to make sense of the three women. But something told him that somehow his future was about to take another path. Looking at the clock, time was something he didn't have, but it was this unknown path, or the one leading to the Forbidden Forest to the Dark Lord.

"Explain."

Time had already been wasted, what was a few more minutes?

 

*****

November 1, 1981, just after midnight......

The shadows of Privet Drive were dark and foreboding, almost holding their breath, waiting for the next moment to happen. There was a shower of lights, then nothing.

Streetlights, one by one disappeared, flying away like fireflies. The sound of a motorcycle coming from the sky above, and then the squeal of wheels as they hit pavement. There were voices, crying, murmured voices, and then nothing, as the lights returned moments later.

A few minutes later, the lights dimmed again, the shadows lengthened, and an eerie silence blanketed the normal Muggle neighborhood. From the North a wind began blowing, slowly building up speed, moving leaves rapidly along the grounds as it moved across the land. An energy seem to rise up from the ground, gathering strength as the Moon seemed to glow even brighter in the sky.

Ancient magic flowed through the streets of Little Whinging, finally centering on Privet Drive.

It started out as a dancing speck of light. Growing and growing into a large ball of white fire. Then like shattering glass, it separated into sparkles of dancing lights and dissipated on the ground, revealing a figure, untouched by the magical flames.

The figure straightened to his full height, squared his shoulders, surveying the area as he strode down the street, one destination in mind.

Number Four.

He stopped in front of the ordinary house, waved his hand causing the house to glow for a moment. There was a sudden flash, and the light was gone. He moved quickly up the walk to the front door, stooped, and picked up the large basket sitting there. A moment later, the man and basket were gone.

****

 

December 1, 1981....Little Whingling, Survey

Arabella Figg had only just moved to Privet Drive a week ago and found herself now invited to Tea at one of her new neighbors. A Mrs. Petunia Dursley. Straightening her paisley print dress and matching sweater, she stepped up to the door at Number 4 and knocked.

The door opened, "Mrs. Figg. Come in. Come in."

Arabella didn't like the woman from the moment she met her, but she had a mission to complete, to secure the home of Harry Potter. An hour later, she was walking quickly away from the Muggle home. There was no second child in the home.

Harry Potter was missing.

Bloody Hell! The child was never found on the door step. She'd been very careful in her inquiry, sprinkling innocent questions throughout their discussion. As far as Mrs. Dursley knew, her sister, brother-in-law, and nephew were still alive. She'd never received notification of the deaths. No. That would have been in the letter the Headmaster had tucked in the basket with the child. 

The old fool should have knocked on the door and spoke with the Muggles. But no, he had to leave the child on the doorstep, like the boy was nothing.

Now they didn't know what had happen or even where to begin looking. She made sure not to let on to Mrs. Dursley that her sister's family was anything but safe and happy. It wasn't her place. Someone else would have to tell the poor woman the awful news that they were dead and her nephew was missing.

If the Wizarding world learned of this fiasco, someone was gonna pay. And pay hard!

*****

The Headmaster's Office, two hours later....

"Are you sure, Arabella?" the old bearded man asked.

Glaring, "YES, I'm sure! You blasted fool! The child was not in the residence. I questioned the Aunt. She knows nothing of a her Nephew, only that he's near the same age as her own son! And there is NO love lost between the sisters!"

"Merlin's Beard! I'll have to call an emergency meeting of the Order. Please keep me appraised of anything odd or unexpected concerning the Dursley's and their home, please Arabella."

"I'll return after the meeting, Headmaster. But there's nothing to be found there. It's a dead end. I'll check around, then return in a few days."

Albus only nodded as he swept from the room.

One hour later....

"Are you sure, Arabella?" Someone asked again. The young woman was very close to just hexing the whole lot of them.

"YES, I'M SURE!" She finally bellowed, pushing a stray lock of hair back, that had come free of her bun. "Just because I don't have strong magic, does NOT mean that my eyes and ears do not work!"

She huffed as she sat back down and accepted the fresh cup of tea that a pregnant Molly Weasley handed her.

Mad Eye Moody stomped his artificial leg, "What about Lupin? He would have known where Lily's sister lived. Maybe he was lying in wait and took the boy!"

The fire in the hearth glowed green as a man stepped out, "So sorry, Mad Eye, I don't have Harry. But if you want to look at my cottage, you're more than welcome to search." The amber-eyed man turned to the Headmaster, "You told me you would make sure that Petunia had Harry in her arms when you left him. Care to explain?"

"I did what I felt was for the best. The warding spells I cast-- there was no reason whatsoever to be concerned for the boy. The surrounding area was deserted per my scanning spells."

"Then explain what happen to Harry? Did you put tracking charms on him? Do you know if he's alive at least!"

Albus sat back in his high back chair, and sighed, "I did put tracking charms on him. When Arabella told me that he was gone, I checked them and they are no more."

"You mean to tell me, that in the month that he's been supposedly living with the Muggles, you have never checked on him--even once!?"

Albus looked sheepish for a split second before his expression morphed, "I had no reason to check on the child. There was no reason to assume he was anything but fine."

"I told you leaving that boy with Muggles, was a very poor idea!" Minerva hissed, under her breath, but it was heard in the silent room anyway. 

"We need to begin searching the orphanages and hospitals, maybe someone took him to one of those places. Mad Eye, check the Death Eaters that were released and see if anyone was snooping at the Ministry."

"Are you sure one of the Death Eaters hasn't taken him and killed him already?" Remus growled. "He could be dead for all we know!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt, a young Auror, shook his head. "No. That hasn't happened. I have contacts in the Department of Mysteries. If the child was dead, they would know."

"Oh yes, the prophecy child. Put him up on a shelf till he's needed then bring him back into the fold. Harry should be, should have been raised in a Wizarding family. Not with his Muggle relatives. And If I remember, Lily and James, specifically said that he was NOT to go to her Sister's home. Under NO circumstances!"

"I did what was best!"

"I'd met Petunia Evans--Dursley!! She hated magic! She wanted nothing to do with Lily, or James. And that included Harry!" Remus growled angrily, as he leaned over the table and glared at Albus. "And look what YOUR best got us! Harry is MISSING!"

Arthur Weasley reached around Remus and guided him back down to a chair and put a mug of tea in his hands, as he whispered what he hoped were calming words, to the young man.

Remus sat listening quietly, his cub was missing and all they were worried about was the Chosen One... not Harry. In a huff, the Werewolf swept from the room back to his cottage, shutting down the Floo. He didn't need any company tonight. He stopped short of the cupboard where his whiskey was stored when he finally noticed he was not alone in his kitchen.

"Remus John Lupin, mate to Lucius Aleron Malfoy. When Lily Potter was pregnant with her son, she would sit at window in Harry's nursery in the rocking chair humming Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da, under her breath, as she rubbed the swell of her son."

Remus spun, his face pale, as he let his wand slip out of his sleeve into his hand, "Who are you!?"

"Would you believe me if I told you--Harry Potter?"

"I think you need to explain."

"Have a seat, Remus, and let me tell you a tale. A tale of a boy who grew up to face Voldemort one too many times for his own good, only to find out he was molded into the perfect pawn, to be sacrificed for the greater good."

"Dumbledore."

"Yes, and of course his reasoning for everything is the greater good. Sacrifices are expected. The Fates have sent me back on the Eve of my destruction at the hand of Voldemort to rewrite history. To right what went wrong. To fix the threads that fate has woven. The plans that Dumbledore had for my life are gone. I've taken steps to make sure that young Harry will grow up the way he was meant to be. Loved and cherished."

Remus summoned the bottle of whiskey from the cupboard and two glasses. "In your timeline, you grew up with the Dursley's?"

"Yes."

"He never checked on you like he promised?"

"Never. Aunt Petunia made a point to tell me that, after my First Year at Hogwarts. He manipulated too many people. Me. You. Sirius."

"Sirius? He's the reason James and Lily are dead!"

"Peter."

"What?"

"Peter was the Secret Keeper. They switched thinking they were being careful. Sirius' idea. But none of you knew that Peter was a Death Eater in service to Voldemort."

Remus' eyes widened.

"Peter faked his death and framed my godfather. Got him sent to Azkaban for twelve years." 

"The Headmaster? He's the one who cast the charm...he knows.."

"Yes, the GREAT Manipulator has known all this time. He's ready to let Sirius sit in Azkaban until he's needed. Just like another pawn and you as well. Only this time, it changes."

"Where is young Harry?"

"Safe at the moment. First things first, Sirius must be released and Peter brought to justice."

"And where is Peter?"

"Hiding with a Wizarding family as a pet rat...with a missing toe."

"His Animagus form! What family?"

"The Weasley's. We'll go tonight when they are sleeping and retrieve him and bring him before the Ministry. I have my father's letter he left in his vault, clearing Sirius. "

"How do you plan on getting through the Wards at the Burrow?"

"A spell taught to me by the Goblins. Being the eldest Potter heir at this point in time, I have taken control of the Potter Vaults. And the Fates also helped..."

"The Fates? Really..."

"Another time, Remus. Right now, we get Peter, then we get Sirius out. After that, we leave England. I won't have Dumbledore sniffing around, figuring out what we're up to. He's a smart old dog. He'll begin looking around, and sorting things out, when he hears Peter's been brought in and Sirius has been cleared and released."

Remus cocked his head to the side, looking closer at his companion. He resembled an older James, but with Lily's eyes. His hair was a mess of shaggy curls. "How old are you? And what do I call you?"

"The fates aged me to twenty-five, which makes me older than you and Padfoot by a couple of years. And I took my Great-grandfather's name, Ethan James Potter. The Goblins have paperwork making me a cousin to the Potter's. I attended school in Nova Scotia. Dumbledore won't be able to see through the lies because as far as the Goblin's see it, I am the Heir. And I have every right, over my Mum's sister, to raise Harry."

"Why?"

"Why what, Remus?"

"Was the future so bad that things needed to be changed?"

"Yes. And a good man gave up his life for me. For the promise made to my mother, all on the word of a manipulative old man who promised I would be treated well. He isolated you from me, only letting you see me when he thought the time was right." Ethan stood up and walked around the small kitchen. Ethan looked at Remus with sad and sorrow filled eyes. "The Final battle was going bad. The whole damn year was going awful with people being taken prisoner and dying as we grew closer to the final showdown at Hogwarts."

Ethan sat back down at the table and took a pull of his glass of whiskey. Feeling the burn, "You died. Protecting your Mate. Sirius died my fifth year, when I was led on a merry goose chase to the Department of Mysteries by the Dark Lord. He fell through the veil when Bellatrix Lestrange hit him with a spell. We had been dueling Lucius when it happen. Sirius had just stunned him when it happened. It haunted me and followed me into my dreams. I would wake up screaming. Dumbledore did nothing to stop my connection to the Dark Lord. Never told me that I was one of the Horcruxes."

Remus' head whipped around, his eyes wide. "You! A Horcrux! But how?"

"The night he attacked, he was planning on making me his seventh piece. But it backfired because of my mother's sacrifice. So many things, Dumbledore could have done differently. Done to make all the suffering and death stop. He didn't. He sat in his tower and waited. When he should have been out destroying them, so Voldemort could have been defeated sooner."

Remus sighed. "This is the future you are changing?"

"Yes. Some things will remain if I can help it. But others will change."

"Who was this good man?"

"Severus Snape."

 

Three Months later...

Ethan, nee Harry, Potter stood before the Wizengamot. The Great Albus Dumbledore in his Chief Warlock robes with the sash denoting Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, looked down at him from the high seats of the members of the Wizengamot.

"Lord Potter?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes. I am Lord Potter, until my young cousin comes of age."

Albus looked momentarily shocked. "You know where Harry Potter is?"

Whispering broke out amongst the members of the gathered Lords and Ladies. "Young Master Potter is somewhere safe. I removed him from that house before any damage could be done. But that is not the reason I am here, before all of you, today."

Albus looked angry for a moment before he spoke. Choosing his words carefully, "Young Mr. Potter's guardianship was given to his Aunt and Uncle."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then explain to me, why, he was left on their doorstep in the middle of the night. A very cold night--the same night his parents were killed. Even before the wills of my Cousin and his wife were read? Wills that were only read three days ago?" His voice taking on a angry but powerful tone, "Left on a doorstep before his own parents were cold in their graves!"

The muttering around them became more agitated.

"They spoke of their wishes to me...." Albus began.

"Their wishes?" Ethan cocked his head to the side, and fixed the older Wizard with a knowing stare.

"Their wishes, were that their son was to live with a magical family! He was to be given over to the Potter family to be raised as the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter! Lady Potter's Sister hated magic. Any type of magic. Her husband, Vernon Dursley was accused of abuse when Lady Potter stayed there during her last summer before graduating Hogwarts. It was most definitely not their wishes that young Harry be placed with those magic-hating Muggles!"

"Albus?" Amelia Bones sat next to the Chief Warlock. "Is this true?"

"The Potter's wills have been read? Why were we not notified?" Albus asked ignoring Amelia.

Ethan's eyebrow rose in question. "Is the Wizengamot notified of every reading? It is very simple. You were not listed in the will."

"I do not remember an Ethan Potter."

Ethan cocked his head to the side and smirked as if talking to a small child. "Do you make it a habit of knowing everyone in the Wizarding World?"

"You did not attend Hogwarts. All Potter's have attended."

"First of all," Ethan flashed the Potter Crest Ring. "I attended School in Nova Scotia, across the Pond. I am named for my Grandfather, Ethan Haralde Jamison Potter."

"You look very much like James, and of course the hair. Your Grandfather often joked that a Banshee screaming at one of your ancestors, left it as a curse." Seymour Cavendish said from somewhere near the middle.

Ethan chuckled. "That would certainly explain it's refusal to be tamed each morning." This elicited a sprinkling of laughter. Albus remained stone-faced.

Amelia Bones leaned down a bit. "But, young man, you have green eyes."

Ethan smiled once more, "If you recall, my Great Grandmother Eloise Potter, had Green eyes. As did my Great Great Great Grandfather Dougal McTavish's lifemate, Valerian."

Amelia nodded her head and smiled. She seemed satisfied as to his identity. As she looked around at her colleagues, many of them nodded in agreement.

"Now, Lord Potter, would you please tell us why you are here today? And have called a full meeting of the Wizengamot?"

Ethan pulled himself up to his full height. With a wave of his wand, parchment appeared before each member of the ruling body. "Before you is a copy of the letter left with the Goblins by James and Lily Potter. Accompanied by a copy of the Will as well. But the Letter is most important. And, as is, correcting a grave act of injustice done by this Wizarding state."

Amelia picked up the parchment and began reading. Her eyes widened as she reread it once more. Mumbles and whisperings could be heard; gasps of outrage.

"As you can see, Sirius Black, A ruling Lord of an Ancient house as well. One of the oldest houses, I might add, is sitting in Azkaban. Innocent."

"Now see here," Cornelius Fudge began. "Peter Pettigrew was heard..."

"Oh, you mean this Peter Pettigrew?" Ethan waved his wand and a medium sized cage appeared, containing a very bedraggled rat, cowering in the corner.

Albus Dumbledore paled visibly.

Ethan pointed his wand toward the cage again. "If you look closely, this rat is missing a toe. The toe that corresponds to the finger that was found at the scene of Pettigrew's supposed murder by Sirius Black."

Casting a Binding Spell on the rat, he Banished the cage, and cast Monstare Verus Facere. The body of the rat began to twist and contort as it became larger and started to change. In only a few moments, the shocked members of the Wizengamot were looking at the cowering, sniveling, rodent-like Peter Pettigrew, in the flesh. 

Waving his wand again, another sheet of parchment appeared in front of each member.

"Here, in front of you, stands a dead man, amazingly alive." Ethan sneered. "For whose Faked death, an innocent man went to prison, without a trial. The parchments that have just appeared in front of you, are copies of the signed confession of Peter Pettigrew to all of his crimes. Including that, of being a Death Eater! And responsible for leading Voldemort directly to the Potter's the night he murdered them!"

"Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper! ...Sirius Black...innocent?" Barty Crouch put his head in his hands. "What have we done?"

Albus Dumbledore stood, his own magic pouring off of him in waves. "How do we know you didn't just transfigure this rat into Peter Pettigrew?"

"Ask him yourself, under Veritaserum." Ethan replied, glaring coldly at the older wizard.

"Did you read the letter, Dumbledore?" Crouch asked.

The older man continued to glare at Ethan.

"The letter? Shall I read it aloud, for you?" Amelia offered, not smiling, as she looked at Albus.

When he did not move or answer, she held up her copy and began to read aloud, her voice echoing in the large room;

 

To the Wizengamot, British Ministry of Magic;

We, James and Lily Potter, have written this letter with Blood-bond Quill, in the hopes that if we still perish, and our son lives, survives, that the truth will be revealed, and our wishes honored.

Everyone will think that Sirius Black is the Secret Keeper we chose. But, in the end, we didn't. We chose Peter Pettigrew instead. Sirius felt that he was too obvious a choice for Secret Keeper, and the Death Eaters would follow him constantly. He decided, instead, to be the bait to draw them away, to further help keep us safe. No one would consider Peter to be our choice. We spoke with Albus Dumbledore, Head of the Order of the Phoenix, who fully endorsed both the change of Secret Keeper and the plan.

If you are reading this after our deaths and Voldemort is still alive, then we were betrayed by our Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. 

Sirius made a Wizard's Oath to each of us, to protect the Secret Keeper's identity. And, in so doing, further protecting us. Protecting Harry. No one knew of these oaths except Sirius, and the two of us.

Lily and I both fear that we will die. And that Sirius will be left to face the wrath of all those around thinking he betrayed us. He. Did. Not. Do not let our deaths be in vain. If Sirius is blamed for our deaths, he is innocent. As is Remus Lupin, who was away and kept unaware of any of this, for his own safety.

Please ensure, if our Harry survived, that he is cared for according to the wishes laid out in our Will.

Sincerely,

Lord Jamison Haralde Potter Lady Lily Rose nee Evans Potter

 

Signed and witnessed this day, 24 October 1981

 

Lord Sirius Orion Black 

 

When she finished, Madam Bones placed the parchment back on her table and again took her seat, her expression showing her displeasure as she glanced at Albus. "Do you have anything to say, Albus?" Amelia asked. "Anything at all? I am all ears as to your explanation of why an innocent man is in Azkaban."

Albus Dumbledore, being a smart man said nothing.

"What? Are you not going to tell me it was for the greater good? That's been your answer for quite a few things in the past few months."

"I--"

Ethan stood silent, his expression neutral, as he watched the fallout from his revelations. Inside, he was cheering--loudly. Time to drop the last bomb. Again he waved his wand and Parchment appeared.

"Madam Bones. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, if you please!" Ethan waited until he had everyone's attention. I have another letter, written by Lady Potter and a vial of her memories, regarding her friend, Severus Snape--Lord Snape. Another who has been wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban, for choices forced on him that would forever taint the man's life. Choices forced on him by Albus Dumbledore. "

The letters appeared in front of the members, while Ethan had a Pensive brought in. Madam Bones and several other members came down to the table in the center of the chamber floor to view the memories of Lily Potter and Severus Snape meeting with Albus Dumbledore in his office at Hogwarts.

Returning to their seats afterward, there was much shocked and angry muttering, and wary glances toward the Headmaster.

Amelia was beyond furious. "Albus, when were you planning on telling us about Lord Snape?"

A young man stood up. He was one of the younger ruling Lords, having taken his father's place, when Death Eater's killed the older man. "Who was made guardian of the Prince and Snape estates? Or the Potter's? And the Black's?""

A clerk was quickly searching through a huge ancient-looking ledger, but everyone already knew the answer.

"I call a motion for Albus Dumbledore to be dismissed from this court and his seat as Chief Warlock, be revoked." The young Lord demanded.

Lord Crouch spoke next, "I second that motion!"

Albus looked around him, sputtering, in shock, as his world began to crumble.

 

Madam Bones stood. "All in favor, declare."

All hands, but that of Albus Dumbledore went up. He looked around at all of them, then down at Lord Potter. The young man also had his hand raised.

"You--You can't--!"

"As the sole remaining adult of the Potter Line, yes I can. I have assumed the Family Seat." He then turned to face Madam Bones. "I also ask the Wizengamot that Lords Snape and Black be cleared, released immediately, and all their rights, titles, and family assets be restored!"

He looked straight at Dumbledore. "And anything removed from their vaults, be returned or replaced. Money and valuables."

"What have you done?" Albus whispered.

"I have taken a manipulative old man down a few notches. I have righted wrongs, and have shown the People to be more careful as to whom they place their trust in. Appearances can be very deceiving."

Madam Bones stood, "Take Albus Dumbledore into custody!"

Two large Aurors escorted the man out, as everyone watched. Madam Bones looked down on Ethan. "I am so sorry Lord Potter. Please accept the apologies of the entire Wizengamot. Lords Snape and Black will be released immediately and escorted to St. Mungo's."

"Thank you, Madam Bones. Thank you fellow members of the Wizengamot."

Ethan bowed gracefully took his paperwork and the vial of memories, and left the chamber. He knew that nothing major would come of Albus' dethroning, in the present for the Wizarding World in general. But it was step in the right direction. But for him, and those he cared about, today had been monumental. By the time, Dumbledore regained his footing, Ethan would have Sirius and Severus, as well as Remus and his Mate, Lucius, away from the manipulative bastard. All safe, like his younger self. Safe and far away.

Far away. And that was what he truly wanted.


	4. Prince of the Desert/HP/Snarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is divorced from Ginny and full custody of the children. He meets a mysterious man...

Harry sat there on the dirty floor covered in blood, watching him, as the last breath left his body. He continued to brush the long dark hair back with his fingers. Wishing for just one more moment, when a voice rang out, calling for him to come. His life in exchange for those who still fought. 

What choice did he have? 

He leaned over and graced him with one last kiss. "May we meet on the other side, Severus."

Harry Potter rose from the blood covered floor, covered Severus Snape with his cloak and walked out of the Shrieking Shack towards his long awaited destiny. 

The quiet in the shack was shattered when six men dressed in black robes appeared from the shadows. A language long thought dead was spoken quietly as they gathered around him. They placed him on a wooden stretcher with much reverence as they could, as a parent would a cherished child. 

Just as they appeared, they were gone again, and with them, a hero and a man. Just a man to this world...

But a Prince among them in theirs. 

)~(

Harry ran to the gates of Hogwarts as fast as he could. Ron, Hermione behind him. He would not let him lay there unwanted. Severus Snape would be buried with honor if it took his last breath. 

Only he wasn't there. 

Only blood and dust. 

Harry sunk to his knees and howled in in anger and pain. Who would take his body! Why!

)~(

Seven years later.... 

"MOM! Harry is refusing to let me see the boys this week! He can't do that!" Ginny Weasley Potter raged as she stormed through the Burrow. 

Molly Weasley sighed as she set aside her knitting; blankets for the grandchildren this year, as well as all the sweaters she made, as was tradition. She knew for a fact that Harry still had all of his, that she had made him from his first year on. Badly faded, with a frayed hem and some pulled threads, he still wore them proudly; at least the ones that still fit. She'd found the older ones wrapped in tissue tucked away in a trunk at Godric's Hollow, one Spring, when she'd been helping with the cleaning. 

She sat on the floor of the attic and cried. It was things such as this that should have told her from the beginning that Harry and Ginny wouldn't make it in the end. Her daughter held material things in high regard over immaterial things. Money and fame were all she thought of. 

Molly doubted she would ever see just Harry rather than the Boy-Who-Lived. 

She sighed as she stepped into the kitchen and interrupted her rampaging daughter. "Yes, he can. Harry is both a Potter and a Black. He has all the rights of an aristocrat of his lineage. You threw away yours when Harry had to come and take care of the children when because you had decided that partying and dancing to all hours of the night were more important than being at home, where you should have been. You gave up your chance at a good life with Harry and your children when you decided to sleep around with other men while you were out with the team."

The younger redhead's eyes flashed. "You're suppose to be on MY side, Mom!"

"Do you even remember what happen? Why Harry pulled the last card he had?" Molly turned around to collect what she needed to prepare tea. 

"I was with friends," she said as she stomped her foot.

The older red headed woman rounded on her daughter, "One week a month. That was all that was required! One week to spend time with your children, Ginevra. Even your Quidditch team knew not to schedule matches during that week and Harry accommodated you by changing his schedule. But no, you took off to go partying in London. Little Gabriele gets sick and they can't find you. So Hermione contacted Harry, as was appropriate. You'd made it clear that you didn't want the responsibility of your children. So he took it away as is his right as the Head of two ancient lines, and as that of a loving and caring father."

Ginny was beyond angry. Her mother and her family were suppose to be on her side; supporting her in her fight with Harry. But no, they supported him. If only that little twit hadn't caught her in that night club and taken pictures, she would still be married to Harry Potter. 

Ron had lost his temper; yelling and screaming at her until he'd gone hoarse. Percy'd just shaken his head and walked away. Bill and Charlie refused to talk to her until she admitted she'd been wrong. And the twins' pranks had become almost mean-spirited, exhibiting their displeasure with her choices. She rubbed her bruised bum and heaved a heavy sigh. Her Father, the man she looked up to all her life, just looked at her with disappointment these days. And that was worse than anything the others had done. 

Didn't they realize that she was trying to bring honor and prestige back to the Weasley family?

Molly studied her daughter. It was yet another in a long line of adolescent tantrums. She'd wondered more than once if she'd somehow raised her only daughter differently than her sons. But, no, she'd done her best. This was just something that was just Ginevra.

Shaking her head, she picked up the tea tray and headed for the lounge. "You need to cut your losses, Ginny. You are no longer the Lady Potter and will never be again. It's time you focused on taking responsibility for the things you've done and salvaging your self-respect. Come have a cup of tea."

Ginny looked longingly at the back door, before returning her gaze to her mother's retreating back. "Yes, Mum." She replied as she grudgingly followed her into the lounge.

)~(

Egypt had always fascinated Harry, so he and the children had relocated two years ago, when little Gabbi had been about three months old. He'd accepted a Cursebreaker position from the Goblins at Gringott's. In his Auror days, he had learned to read Runes and the translation spells for several languages, including several from this part of the world. He'd been speaking with Bill one day about feeling restless and needing a change--something away from Ginny. Unbeknownst to him, Bill had later recommended him for an opening the Goblins were seeking to fill, and here he was.

The area where they lived was considered barren and uninhabitable by the Muggles-- or Mundanes--as they were called here, but in fact it was part of the Unplottable spells and wards that hid a thriving home to a large Magical community.

"DAAADYYY!" Little Gabrielle called as she toddled through the spacious home they owned in Egypt. The structure was a single level with a multitude of windows and large doorways that could be opened to admit the sun during the days and the breezes at night. Harry was exceeding grateful for the powerful cooling spells built into the structure. The floors were cool stone, and filmy curtains fluttered at the windows, flanked by the heavier shutters that were used during the frequent sandstorms.

The walls were the same color as the outside stone of the house. The furniture was also in neutral colors, both only broken occasionally by pillows, tapestries and pottery from local artisans, all in bright colors. The children had helped him choose all of it, and occasionally another piece would be added when he or one of the children took a fancy to something in the market.

There house sat in the middle of a decent-sized oasis, just at the edge of their community, within walking distance of the local market and a short apparition to the local dig.


	5. untittled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is Snarry but Severus dies. Dumbledore and Ginny Bashing
> 
> A castle Harry inherits has a ghost...

A Chance Through the Ages

Chapter 1

It was a storm tossed sea that raged below the ancient castle. Waves rolled and crashed against the cliffs echoing the thunder that rumbled the heavens. Lightning lit the sky, casting shadows around the battlements. From the village below, the people talk of a ghost that resides there-a restless man who defied one of the Black lords of old--cursed to wander the empty halls for eternity. On nights like this the ancient fortress appears foreboding and evil--unwelcoming to the weary traveler on cold dark nights but more so during the daylight hours. For so many years.... centuries… it has stood the test of time against the elements, waiting for its master to reclaim it--to breath life into the once magnificent structure.

Those down at the Prancing Pony tell tales of a man seen on nights such as this. A lone spirit who paces the battlements or just stands and stares out to sea. The women say he's a handsome man--dark and daring; dashing in his white shirt and dark hair that whips in the wind. No one has been brave enough to approach the castle in decades. The castle has no name---lost so long ago from the remembering. They only knew that it belonged the Blacks, a dark pureblood wizarding family.

But they knew as sure as the sun would rise in the morning, that he would be up on the battlements at night, watching and waiting-for what, no one knew. He seemed to prefer nights as this to occupy the highest battlement, letting the storm reflect his pain. Seeing him left the townspeople with questions unanswered. Who was this tormented and sad spirit?

Salazar Severin Slytherin was once a man known to all as one of the Great Four. One of the four Founders of Hogwarts--a school built with their hands and their magic, for young wizards and witches to come and hone their magic. It was a place for them to learn how to go forth into the world as adults and continue the traditions of family and magic. He was a gifted and hard-working wizard, who relished life to the fullest. He believed one did not stop learning once they entered the adult world.

What most did not know was that Salazar was a passionate man in his life as well as his work. He only loved one man, Malcolm Evanders, and he loved him with his entire being. Malcolm returned that love three-fold, and the lovers believed their future to be bright despite the war raging between their land and the Vikings. But, there was another, darker man, who wanted Salazar for himself, and was determined to have him--a man who sought a strong alliance of family and magic to protect him and his clan from the upheaval of the war. Titius Black was of an ancient family steeped in the dark magics and accustomed to having his desires fulfilled. He was not accustomed to being refused, so when Salazar had repeatedly rebuffed his advances, he was infuriated.

Captured one night, Salazar was taken to the Black castle, where he refused again and twenty times more. In anger and frustration, Titius cursed Salazar to an eternity of unrest as the undead, to see the world pass him by and never see his love again. His body would wither and die, remaining in the castle depths as a hollow husk, and his soul would be tied to the castle forever. The curse, Titius told Salazar, could only be broken by an heir of the Black line.

Malcolm, learning of Salazar’s death, disappeared into seclusion in his grief and died alone. For over 100 years, the castle was quiet, but when Salazar felt the spirit world shimmer against him as it accepted his beloved Malcolm into the arms of the Goddess, his grief exploded and his fury finally flared. Titius Black had miscalculated and underestimated the Lord Slytherin. So, for 800 years, Salazar haunted the Blacks that lived in the castle, tormenting their sleep and their waking hours--never knowing when he would strike. Eventually, driven away by madness and fear, they lived in the castle no more. The castle remained quiet and empty; except for Salazar who again became quiet. He watched the sea and he watched the world change and grow-without him--immersed in the pain of knowing Malcolm had been dead and gone for over 900 years.

The stormy sea calmed his restless soul on nights like these. It gave him a sense of peace, if only for a short time. On this night, out of the darkness he saw lights, coming towards the castle through the heavy rain. What did they call it? A car. It made it's way slowly up the path towards the castle guardhouse.

Salazar put ghostly hands down on the cold stone wall and wondered as he watched-to see what this stranger was doing out on this night of all nights. Who would approach the castle after all these years? He watched as a figure stepped out of the conveyance--it was larger than any car he’d seen. The figure walked slowly towards the guardhouse and flicked his wrist, unsheathing a wand. The whispered words drifting up on the winds were like a flaming lance to his heart as the castle around him came to life. An Heir. An Heir had finally returned to the castle.

Tbc…

 

Chapter 2

The pouring rain started the moment he left London and headed north. It matched the mood he had been in these past few months. Harry thought he’d known betrayal. But this past two weeks alone was almost too much to bear, too much to absorb after defeating the Darkest Lord of the past fifty years and loosing his lover all in a span of a few days.

Defeating the Dark Lord should have been the happiest moment of his life. He should be living the high life--making love all day with his lover--his lost lover, Severus Snape. The snarliest man there ever was and he was gone. Condemned as a traitor by Albus Dumbledore while Harry and others were recovering in the infirmary. Only hours after Voldemort was gone, Severus’ soul was ripped from him by a Dementor and his body thrown through the veil, as the man they had all trusted looked calmly on.

It was three days later when Harry awoke from the magical coma.... and the news reached him of Severus' fate. The foundation of Hogwarts shook from the keening wail that poured from Harry's soul-and he continued to wail and weep. His magic went wild and Madam Pomphrey was forced to move her other patients elsewhere and erect strong wards around the infirmary. Occupants of the portraits in the Hospital wing and the surrounding chambers fled to portraits on other floors in an attempt to escape the deep despair and anguish emanating from the grieving wizard. The castle armor stood in defensive stance and the House ghosts disappeared-even Peeves became eerily quiet. Hogwarts responded in kind, sharing his grief, by locking the Headmaster from his office and expelling him from the grounds. No one hurt her children. No one.

Not that anyone cared about the fate of the Potions Master. Albus Dumbledore, a hero of the last Great War between Darkness and Light was seen as an icon of goodness. Someone of power who was making sure all the Death Eaters finally got their reckoning. He had made certain no one was aware of Severus’ great sacrifices for the side of the Light. Those few who knew the truth had been silenced by the Headmaster. He couldn’t have them exposing Severus’ true part in the war for the last 20 years. So, Harry and Severus’ friends bided their time until they could find a way to escape the manipulative old wizard’s control.

The betrayals didn't end there... they just kept coming in the form of letters and correspondences from Gringotts. It seemed that there had been a charm keeping his owls from reaching him and an oath to Dumbledore from a Goblin that suddenly died--the Goblin that had been in charge of the Potter and Black estates. A discrepancy had been discovered through the reading of a will scroll for someone distantly related to the Evans’ line, and that had led to the rereading of the Potter and Black documents. The discovery of unread documents rocked the tight structure of the Goblin management of Gringott’s, and violated the ethics of Goblin society. It was a sacrilege to perpetuate such a betrayal of a customer of the bank-especially Pureblood families who’d had vaults with the bank for centuries. The fact that the Goblin in charge of the estates in question, succumbed to sudden death was not questioned. He had lost his honor and death was his only recourse. A special team of Goblins was appointed to examine everything again. As they poured over every parchment and large tome, more indications of how deep the treachery reached were revealed. Dumbledore’s magic could be felt, and documents designating him as Guardian of the Potter and Black estates, were found concealed within other documents.

Harry was surprised when he received the owl informing him that his presence was requested in a meeting with Griphook, the Head of Gringott’s. Severus had found the time at some point, to change his will scroll, leaving his vault and his properties to Harry. Severus had specified that his will scroll be read in Harry’s presence only. It was during this meeting that an agitated Goblin had burst into Griphook’s office, arms full of documents, interrupting the meeting. The two Goblins whispered back and forth for several minutes as they went through the documents, before the clerk quickly exited the office. Griphook, then turned to Harry, emitting a long sigh and began to explain what had been found in the Potter and Black records, and the treachery that had transpired over 20 years time. Griphook and Harry remained in the office going over the documents, as Griphook explained everything and apologized profusely for the failure of his bank to protect one of it’s oldest customers. It was a stunned and shaking Harry Potter that exited the bank 4 hours later and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, to fall into a weeping heap in the library.

He now knew he was the true heir of both of the Potter and the Black families, as well as the Snape family, as Severus had no living relatives. His head reeled with the revelations that he had experienced that day. It was just too much to comprehend-he buried his head and began to weep again. It was there, several hours later, that Remus, Hermione, Ron and Draco found him--red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, curled in on himself on the sofa under a blanket.

"It's as if Severus and Sirius died all over again." Harry whispered in a quiet watery voice.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked as she kneeled in front of her friend and took his hands in hers, stroking them gently. Remus sat and pulled Harry onto his lap as Ron and Draco sat to either side of him. Ron pulled Harry’s legs onto his lap and began to remove his shoes. Draco reached out and rubbed Harry’s arm in an attempt to sooth him.

"Dumbledore has deceived me for years. The prophecy. Secrets left and right. The link I shared with Voldemort. And now this."

"Harry you need to tell us what's happened," Draco said from his place beside his friend.

"Did you know that there was proof of Peter's betrayal? It has been sitting in my parent's vault all these years. Wills. Sirius' and my Parent's. They were blocked from being read after their deaths. Dumbledore kept them from being read because I would have been placed with a good family.”

Tears began to slide down Harry’s cheeks again as his friends looked at each other, shocked by the revelations. Remus wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and began to rock slightly, as Draco leaned in and kissed Harry’s cheek. Ron reached for Hermione’s shoulder with one hand as he rubbed Harry’s leg with the other. Hermione’s lip trembled and her eyes were misted as she squeezed Harry’s hands.

"Dumbledore somehow made the Goblin that oversaw the estates keep the will scrolls from seeing the light of day. It was Severus' will scroll that broke the camel's back." Harry took a deep breath, drawing strength from his friends. "It's like Severus saving me once more from beyond the grave."

“He did love you deeply, Harry.” Hermione looked into his eyes and attempted a watery smile. The others nodded in agreement.

"And I miss him so much, Mione. So much it hurts."

Draco sat up as an owl scratched at the window. He stepped over to let it in and removed the parchment from its leg. It flew to the perch in the corner to rest and refresh itself. Draco unrolled the parchment and read, his lips moving slightly. His eyebrows suddenly rose to disappear in the fringe over his forehead.

“What is it, Draco?” Remus asked as everyone waited.

He handed the parchment to Harry before responding. “It seems a monument has appeared on the Hogwarts grounds, and it is in honor of Severus…”

“Blimey!” Ron whispered. Hermione and Remus just looked shocked. Draco gently slipped the parchment from Harry’s fingers and began to read aloud, “In Memory of the Man Who Fought the Battles in the Shadows So Others Would Be Able to Live in The Light… Severus Severin Snape -- May He Rest in the Arms of the Goddess’ Love.”

They were brought back to reality by quiet sobs. Harry had finished the letter and was weeping again-tears coursing down his cheeks. He buried his face in Remus’ neck and gave in to his grief again. His friends closed in around him, encircling him with their bodies and their love. Any attempt at comfort at this point would only help to a point but they would try anyway. Harry’s tears weren’t the only ones being shed.

It was dinnertime by the time everyone was settled enough to listen to the day’s events and Neville was finally home from taking care of his grandmother's affairs.

"Who were you suppose to live with Harry?" Ron asked.

"If Sirius couldn't...Minerva. I was supposed to go to my Godmother." Dishes rattled in the kitchen. Harry took a deep breath and pulled his magic back in. "I have a feeling all those times the Professor was trying to keep me out of trouble was her way of getting around an oath."

"An oath?" Neville looked puzzled.

"An oath to keep her status as my godmother a secret from me. My Mum stated that I was not to be raised by the Dursleys whatsoever. But Dumbledore placed me there anyhow. Ignoring their last wishes."

"He knew what the will said and he got by the magic of a will scroll?" Draco was aghast. These were deep magics and respected by all. To circumvent the magic was betrayal of the worst kind.

"With who? And without your knowledge?" Draco's pale coloring was growing in pallor, turning almost white--his anger reaching new heights.

“But, Harry… that would require using Dark Magic!” Hermione looked shocked.

A heavy sigh brought everyone’s attention to Remus, who sat at the end of the table cradling a steaming cuppa between his hands. “Yes, unfortunately Hermione, you are right. Only Dark Magic could break through the ancient spells used on will scrolls.”

“And…it seems there is also a marriage contract as well that is somehow tied in as well. In the contract I am betrothed to Ginny.”

Fours pairs of eyes rounded and four jaws dropped.

Harry looked up from his own steaming cuppa to Ron, his best friend for so long. "The contract was signed by Ginny. She and Dumbledore set the contract up. But the Goblins blocked it because I am of age and Dumbledore has no legal grounds to set up marriage contracts without my consent."

Ron started to stand, his face purple with rage, until he was forced back into his seat by a body appearing in his lap. "You stay here. No fighting tonight." Ron looked down into the soft brown eyes of his love. Neville could be stern when it was necessary. Ron let out a sigh of surrender, wrapped his arms around Neville and kissed his cheek. Remus was smiling and Hermione and Draco chuckled softly.

Harry lifted his head, green eyes full of fire. "I have a plan; a plan to get us away from Dumbledore and the Ministry. I'm tired of it all. And I know that this isn't the last of it."

"What this plan of yours, Harry?" Hermione asked. "What do we have to do?"

"It seems I inherited a castle. A very large castle in Sutherland, above the village of Gairloch. From what the Goblins tell me, the village is magical and is need of a healer, a couple of teachers and maybe a greenhouse." He looked around at his ‘family’ and smiled a small smile, something none of them had seen since before the final battle.

They planned late into the night. Harry would go and 'awaken' the castle, bringing Dobby and Winky with him to clean and ready it for occupation and set up his studio as well. Remus would follow in two weeks bringing Draco and his father along. The others would follow along in staggered intervals, bringing things as needed… until they were all out of London. The staggered departures would not draw attention and hopefully, avoid suspicion.

***

The Castle came into view as Harry drove the Land Rover up the steep hills towards the ancient fortress. The lightning lit the Gothic structure at odd intervals. Harry stopped at the Guardhouse, remembering what the Goblins said; he unsheathed his wand, spoke the ancient Gaelic spell and watched as the silent sleeping beast awoke. The foundation rumbled as the magic long dormant surged through the old stone walls, breathing life into the grand edifice once more. She would need a name. But ‘home’ was good enough right now. Home.

Tbc…

 

Chapter 3

 

To say the great Albus Dumbledore wasn't livid at this moment was understating the obvious. He had tried once again to enter the castle but the wards had expelled him to the outer edges of the loch. The Giant Squid as well as the MerPeople had been very clear in their displeasure-both vocally as well as physically.

 

The Squid ink had turn his skin black and no amount of bathing would make it disappear. The trident wounds would have lasted for a while if it hadn’t been for healing magic. He would cancel all previous engagements until he was sure his skin would have returned to the proper color.

 

The day worsened when the owl from the Goblins arrived. It seemed his schemes had been discovered … what he had been doing all these years...keeping Harry Potter from inheriting from the Houses of Potter and Black. Using his "Guardianship" of Harry to secure his place in the Wizengamot, shifting funds around to meet his own ends, among other things. It all had been successfully hidden until the untimely death of the Goblin who oversaw the accounts that Potter brat had inherited over the years.

 

But now... Now he knew, and soon so would everyone else in the Wizarding World.

 

The Weasley chit had sent him a howler when her contract for marriage to Harry Potter had been rejected by the Goblins, stating she and Albus Dumbledore had no grounds or legal standing to draw up the contract, without Potter’s consent.

 

He may have lost his standing in the Wizengamot, but he still was the Supreme Mugwump and Leader of the Light, and The Order of the Phoenix--the man who personally oversaw the destruction of every last one of Voldemort's followers…except for one…

 

Lucius Malfoy.

 

But his contacts at St. Mungo's told him that even that loose end would soon be only a bad memory. This should have been taken care of long before now, but better late than never. It’s not as if Lucius was going anywhere anytime soon…

 

There were too many loose ends… and they all needed to be snipped.

He might be the Leader of the light… but he still craved power and would do anything to get it. Voldemort had plans that frighteningly resembled a racial cleansing... Muggleborns, Half-Bloods and Muggles… leaving only Purebloods… so like Hitler.

But, the Dark Lord went about it the wrong way. He had a better way-a way that would work. He just had to adjust his plans a bit now. He won’t look like a mad man... just this kind elderly grandfather figure-someone who conveys a sense of trust and complacency. They will have no idea they are being manipulated. The kind Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, and Defeater of Grindelwald, a friend to all…. Yes… they’ll have no idea…

Well, ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts... Going to have to plan around that one, Albus thought. Since the Ministry wanted him there full time, the Headmaster position should go to someone with more time. Yes, yes...that should work… Damage control will have to be done with the Goblins…but what to do? How was he going to get around that problem? They could ruin things for him. And so could Harry’s friends for that matter. There had to be a way to get them apart, cause contention and keep them from communicating-break Potter’s support system. That was always his weak point. No real family. He had replaced that with a pseudo-family of his friends and godfather and the werewolf. A wedge---he needed to drive a wedge, but it had to be done quickly. Time was something he didn’t currently have a lot of now, thanks to that bloody Goblin. He needed parchments and quills… and a pot of tea, yes, that and a plate of lemon biscuits would do nicely. Then he could plan how he would destroy Potter and his friends.

*****

Ginny Weasley--the youngest child and only daughter of the Weasley Clan, had plans. Well planned and carefully laid out plans. Everything was falling into place except one Harry Potter.

 

Harry Potter… The-Man-Who-Killed-the-Dark-Lord, the Hero and Darling of the Wizarding World, and the most eligible bachelor according to Witch Weekly. The man she had always wanted all for herself, after Tom, of course. She had already gotten rid of one obstacle-the Greasy Git was finally dead. All she needed to do now, was to get Harry alone long enough to slip him the two potions she had prepared, and he would be hers. The Imperious Potion to control his mind and the Lust Potion to make him crave her. She would show him that she could please him better than any man could. And once she took the fertility potion, their children would bind them together forever.

 

The marriage contract was a folly and a bust before it was sent. She should have known better. But Dumbledore said that it would work and in the end they were too late. The goblin in charge of Harry’s accounts died mysteriously, and a new manager had already taken his place. Now there was nothing to stop the Headmaster's mishandling and cover-ups from making it to the front pages of the Daily Prophet.

 

Dumbledore proclaimed himself untouchable. He believed what he did, he did for the world at large-at least, that was what he wanted people to believe.

 

Ginny scoffed at the man's bollocks.

 

So she needed another plan...another way to catch Harry Potter. Grimmauld place was accessed by invitation only and the wards would expel her in a heartbeat. Bloody hell…if she only knew what Tom had hissed at Harry during the Final Battle. The look on Harry’s face when he’d looked at her had made her blood run cold. Severus must have read his thoughts as he narrowed his eyes at her, attempting to pry into her mind with Legilimency. Then Tom cast the spell to kill Harry and Severus had been distracted, trying to save him. She still didn’t know what Harry knew, but his attitude toward her after he’d awoken from the coma had been icy and distant, his expression reflecting disgust and mistrust.

 

She would send another owl to Dumbledore and remind him that he owed her for her place in the war. Spying as an unmarked Death Eater. Tom loved her and refused to mark her beauty with the Dark Mark. He also felt she was perfect as a spy working the camp of the Light, playing well on both sides of the fence. She was on her own side and why not ride that gorgeous body while she played mind games.

 

Severus Snape, a brilliant potions master had brewed an ancient Dark potion to restore Tom Riddle to his younger self--a handsome man who was as beautiful to her as Harry was.

 

Even Lucius Malfoy hadn’t known she was the hooded woman who stood at Tom's side. Equally, she hadn’t known that the older man was Harry’s own personal spy. Tom's eyes flashed and his anger flared white-hot, as the elder Malfoy changed sides during the final battle. That little secret had been a feather in Harry's cap--having his own spy apart from the Order of the Phoenix. She needed to find a way to lure Harry out of Grimmauld Place.

Well, she needed to get started sowing dissension and establishing her own control in Harry’s personal world. She would start out by sending out some lunch invitations. After all, it had been some time since she’d spent time socially with any of the group. She would start with owls to Luna and Hermione…

Tbc…

 

Chapter 4

Harry parked his Land Rover as close to the main doors as he could. Grabbing his rucksack he made a quick dash up and through the opened door. He stopped in the entrance hall, hands on his hips, and surveyed the expansive space. His eyes came back to rest on the stone floor beneath his feet. In the center of the floor was the castle crest displayed in inlay-ed stone. He knew this was the magical portal for the castle.

Stepping forward, he muttered a spell as he raised his right hand. A small slash appeared across his palm, slowly turning red as he began to bleed. Holding his hand over the center of the crest, he clearly spoke the ancient spells for the wards. He chanted the spell slowly, and distinctly. Once he finished and felt the magic of the castle rise, he began again-this time in Parseltongue, and proceeded to set his own personal wards. Wards, that no one but he would be able to alter. No one would pass the wards of this castle without his permission.

Salazar watched the young man as he set the wards, then changed them to something totally unique, using Parseltongue--the Language of Snakes. "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Snape-Black, am heir to the last Lord, Sirius Rohan Black... Astonished, he listened to the complex spells weave themselves into the older ones. The power of the magic wielded by this young man swarmed around him and around Salazar. It was intoxicating. He had not felt magic this powerful in centuries. And the young man was a Parselmouth as well!

Other ghosts, residing in the castle, came out of hiding to watch the display and acknowledge the new Lord. A few were members of the Black clan-others were servants. They were restless spirits, murdered or left to die in the dungeons. One of the Black spirits was Kastos, the bastard son of Titius Black-sixteen years old when he died, emaciated, in the dungeons. He floated on the upper balcony, next to Salazar, totally mesmerized by the scene below.

As Harry uttered the last of the spell, he collapsed to the floor on his arse. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the chocolate that Remus had placed in his jacket pocket and began nibbling. Slowly his strength began to return as he sat there. His battle senses caused him to look up suddenly and he was startled when a young man appeared before him, looking too familiar. For a moment, Harry thought it was Sirius.

“Lord Potter-Black, I am Andros, the caretaker for the castle. Please excuse the lack of proper greeting. We were not appraised of your arrival, thus were not prepared.” With that, he bowed deeply.

"That's fine. Um.. I didn't decide to come till the last minute.” Harry replied as he rose from the floor and brushed himself off. He quickly popped the last bit of chocolate into his mouth. “I didn't think anyone lived here.”

Looking up again, he realized that Andros was at least a head taller than he was. He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. "And my name is Harry. Please just call me Harry."

Andros looked at his hand in alarm and shook his head minutely from side to side. "My Lord it would not be proper."

“Very well. But, please call me Master Harry, rather than Lord. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Reminds me of someone else that used that title and twisted it.” He shook his head to clear the sudden images of Voldemort that invaded his mind.

Andros seemed to smile in understanding. "Very well Master Harry. Will you be spending the night or staying in the village?"

 

"I'll be staying--living here. I have friends, my family, coming in the next couple of weeks. I'm here with my elves, to ready the castle for habitation." As if on cue, Dobby and Winky apparated next to Harry, their eyes wide as they took in the large space.

"More house elves will arriving in the morning to help them clean up and prepare the place for all of us.” Dobby and Winky nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Dobby and Winky, this is Andros. The Castle's caretaker." Harry smiled at the diminutive elves he’d known for so long.

 

Andros had a small smile cross his face. Wonderful…a family to take care of again after so long. "How many will be coming?"

Up above, Salazar and Kastos continued to observe the scene playing out below. "Quite the handsome young man, don't you think Sal?"

"Don't call me Sal, Kastos," he growled. "He's just another Black. Someone for me torment and hopefully force to release me."

"He said his name is Potter-Snape-Black." Kastos pouted, as he swept around to the other side of Salazar.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he growled.

"Well I don't know. It's just something to take into consideration. Don't be so grouchy, Salazar." Kastos stuck his lower lip out farther as he frowned at his companion. He didn’t want Salazar ordering the ghosts to keep a wide berth from the new Lord. He’d never get to find out more about him then.

Salazar ignored the young ghost and continued to watch, listening to the new Lord. He looked so young-he couldn't be more than 2 decades in age. But he had a warrior look to him--a battle edged weariness that defied his appearance. He also emanated a very deep sadness, a feeling of great loss…all of this from one obviously too young to reflect these things.

"If you would let me, I'll have your elves open the Lord's solar and master suites for your use."

"That would be find, Andros. I've driven all day from London and I'm very tired." Harry looked to his side to his very hyper and bouncing friends. "Dobby, Winky, Andros is going to show you the...." Suddenly, they popped out of sight before he finished speaking. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Your Elves are tied to you and so tied to the castle. They already know where everything is."

"I should have known." Harry rubbed a hand over his face, then ran it through his hair, causing it to stand on end.

"Are you hungry, Master? When the elves are done I can have one of them retrieve something from the village as our stores are empty."

"I have groceries in my vehicle. When Dobby finishes, he can retrieve them."

Andros beckons Harry to follow him up the grand staircase. "If you will Master. I'll show you to your room."

Harry followed the quiet man down the long hallway to a door that was slightly ajar. Andros pushed the door all the way open and stepped aside to allow Harry to enter first. The room was large, with tall windows on the outer walls-the tops of which almost touched the high ceiling. They each had deep spaces that had been filled with cushions for sitting and reading. In the center of the room stood a large canopy bed, hung with deep blue hangings and bedding. Harry stumbled and fought a lump in his throat at the sight. This was Dobby’s doing. He had removed the original bed from the chamber and replaced it with the bed from Grimmauld Place--the bed that Harry had shared with Sev for the last 5 years. He swallowed hard as he felt his eyes burn, not wanting the caretaker to see his emotions. He continued to survey the room, noting that his trunk had been placed in a far corner, clearly already emptied and his belongings put away. Winky was just putting the finishing touches on his meal. She smiled at him then disappeared. A steaming pot of tea and a couple of sandwiches awaited him on the small table in the corner near one of the windows. Lamps had already been lit in the room casting a warm glow over everything and presenting an inviting atmosphere that calmed Harry.

“I will leave you now, Master Harry. If you need anything at all, just call my name.” Andros bowed. “Sleep well.”

“Thank you, Andros. I will speak with you tomorrow. May your sleep be peaceful as well.” He watched a strange gleam appear briefly in Andros’ eyes before the caretaker turned and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Later, the remainder of his light meal left on the table for Dobby to take care of, Harry settled on the large bed, against the pillows, his legs crossed at the ankles. He had changed into his flannel sleep pants and an oversized sweatshirt-one that had once been Severus’. He reached up and began toying with the ornate ring that hung from the chain around his neck, as his thought drifted back to a night not so long ago… a happier night than this one…

"Severus?" Harry was lying with his back to Severus' chest. "What do you see for us in the future?"

He rubbed his hands down the long legs that spread out to either side of him, caressing them. He leaned his head back and looked into the black eyes of his lover. "I want a studio for my painting. Maybe somewhere in London. Or maybe Brighton."

"A place by the sea," Severus whispered. He and Hermione had talked of opening an apothecary. They could make the potions together with the fresh ingredients gathered and grown by Neville...

But Severus also saw children. For the first time in his life, he saw children... A little girl with green eyes and long dark hair… A couple of boys flying around on brooms... with dark eyes and wild hair. A very pregnant Harry, and himself slowly stroking the round belly, feeling the growing life inside of his lover....

"Harry?"

"Yes, Severus." Harry looked up at his lover and saw a lone tear slide down his cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly concerned, as he turned to face Severus. His hands cradling the pale face as he wiped away the tear.

"This war with Tom, and with Dumbledore… I finally see something other than darkness. I see this bright shining light. I see a future with you."

Harry smiled. The smile was the one he reserved only for Severus.

"Accio Severus' cloak." Severus called. Grabbing the cloak in mid-flight, he reached into one of the many pockets to retrieve a small soft leather pouch. Turning to Harry, he stroked a hand down Harry’s face, studying the face of the man he loved so much. Taking a deep breath, he spoke with conviction, as he opened the pouch and dumped its contents into his palm.

"Harry, when this madness is over will you do me the pleasure of bonding with me. To be my Bondmate?"

With shaking hands, Harry reached out for the Claddaugh ring. It was a promise for the future. But why couldn't they have a bit of happiness now. "Make vows with me now Severus. Just you and me." Harry looked to the man he loved. "Just you and me, please. We don’t need anyone else. The Goddess will be our witness. And when this is all over, we'll have another for our friends."

Severus smiled, his eyes shining, as he took Harry’s hands in his. "Do you Harry James Potter come to me without reservations and under no compulsion, to share equally with me all of life’s experiences-good and bad, happiness and sadness, health and illness, wealth and poverty, and the begetting and raising of our children. To share all of life’s decisions equally, without contention and selfishness, growing in love, fidelity, honesty, and support of each other until such time that the Goddess takes us back into her arms.”

Harry was beaming with happiness as he watched Severus’ face and listened to the vows that he spoke. His breath hitched at the mention of children. He blinked trying to clear his eyes.

“I do avow that I, Harry James Potter, come to you without reservations and under no compulsion, to share equally with me all of life’s experiences-good and bad, happiness and sadness, health and illness, wealth and poverty, and the begetting and raising of our children. To share all of life’s decisions equally, without contention and selfishness, growing in love, fidelity, honesty, and support of each other until such time that the Goddess takes us back into her arms.”

Severus slipped the smaller Claddaugh ring onto Harry’s finger as he finished reciting his vow. Harry squeezed Severus hands then continued.

 

“Do you Severus Severin Snape, come to me without reservations and under no compulsion, to share equally with me all of life’s experiences-good and bad, happiness and sadness, health and illness, wealth and poverty, and the begetting and raising of our children. To share all of life’s decisions equally, without contention and selfishness, growing in love, fidelity, honesty, and support of each other until such time that the Goddess takes us back into her arms.”

He reached out and picked up the larger ring and held it as he listened to Severus recite his vow.

I do avow that I, Severus Severin Snape, come to you without reservations and under no compulsion, to share equally with me all of life’s experiences-good and bad, happiness and sadness, health and illness, wealth and poverty, and the begetting and raising of our children. To share all of life’s decisions equally, without contention and selfishness, growing in love, fidelity, honesty, and support of each other until such time that the Goddess takes us back into her arms.”

As Severus finished speaking, Harry slipped the ring on his finger then reached up and pulled his lover down to him for a loving kiss to seal their Handfasting. Magic tingled around them as they embraced causing a warm glow.

Leaning their foreheads together, amidst the glow, together they recited the final part of the vow. "May the Goddess bless this union from now to eternity."

“I love you, Severus, with all my heart.”

“And I you, my love.”

They spent the rest of the night making love like it was the first time all over again. They hid away in their room for the whole next day not answering owls or summons. They spent the time learning and loving for a future--a future stolen by Albus Dumbledore.

Harry’s eyes began to droop as he pulled the covers up and burrowed down in the bed. Tears slid unnoticed down his cheeks as he drifted off to sleep, mumbling, “Severus…. oh, Severus…miss you so much.”

Just as he was on the edge of deep sleep, he heard a noise. Thinking it might be Dobby checking up on him, he moved to sit up.... rubbing his eyes, trying to clear them, he turned his head, and found himself nose-to-nose with the snarling face of a man who bore an eerie resemblance to Severus.

"Severus?” he whispered, eyes wide.

"No," the man boomed. "My name is Salazar Severin Slytherin!"

"Bloody hell!" Harry whispered, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

Sal looked down on the unconscious young man and smirked, " Let the fun begin."

Tbc…

 

Chapter 5

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked until the room started to come into focus. He found himself looking up into the calm face of Kastos. Sitting up slowly, he felt the heat rise in his cheeks when he realized he had passed out.

“Andros, who was that man who was in my room?”

Kastos smiled, “I am not Andros. My name is Kastos. Andros is my brother.”

Harry looked puzzled for a moment as he studied Kastos. He looked just like Andros---brothers---twin brothers. Then he noticed the one difference---Kastos was slightly transparent. He reached up and scratched his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he absorbed this new information.

“And that man you spoke of---that was most likely Sal.”

“Sal? Salazar… he said his name was … Salazar…Severin… Slytherin…” Harry spoke quietly, almost to himself. “I thought he was my Sev…he looked so much like him…but it’s not possible…my Sev is gone.”

Kastos studied the emotions flashing across the young Lord’s face, then replied, "Oh yes. He's lived here the longest. Cursed! He is. "

"Cursed?" Harry frowned. Then rolled his eyes. He had this feeling things were just about to get real complicated. “What do you mean? How long has he been here? And is he related to the Salazar Slytherin that helped build Hogwarts?”

Harry pushed the covers off and crawled out of bed. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he stretched then moved to sit in one of the chairs by the fire. It was still burning merrily in the grate, casting warmth into the room.

Kastos glided to the side of Harry’s chair. "He is Salazar Slytherin."

"I am thee Salazar Slytherin!" echoed through the Castle.

Harry slid down in his chair and covered his face with his hands. "Oh great. I inherited a castle with a snarky grumpy ghost!"

Kastos grinned wide and emitted a short bark of laughter. “Master Harry, it will be…”

A tall dark man appeared in a whirl of dark robes, "I am NOT grumpy."

Kastos whirled and disappeared at the sudden appearance of Salazar. Harry really didn’t register that Kastos was gone before being confronted by said grumpy ghost. He frowned at the sudden intruder into his rooms.

"No....You're grumpy, snarky and LOUD." He snapped, suddenly angry at the way he had been treated.

Affronted, Salazar’s eyebrows rose to his hairline, and he sputtered, "Why I never...."

“Oh I’m sure you have…” Harry raised his hand, "Tempus." Seeing as the time was only 7am, he groaned. He settled back into the chair and snapped his fingers. Dobby appeared at his side. Ignoring the indignant ghost, he proceeded to ask Dobby for a cup of tea.

Salazar moved closer to Harry and crossed his arms over his chest, fixing the young Lord with an icy stare. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Why yes. It's too early in the morning to be dealing with you and your grumpiness.” Harry replied as Dobby handed him his tea. Taking a sip, he sighed, as the soothing brew warmed his insides. Keeping his gaze down, Harry was vaguely reminded of Sev in the mornings. Especially when he had to deal with dunderheaded children who had no concept of his precious potions.

"Why don't you sit instead of hovering? Then tell me why you're so… snarky." Harry motioned toward the matching chair facing his.

Salazar hesitated for a moment, then banished his robes. He was dressed in a white poet's shirt, dark trousers, and knee hi boots… Dragonhide… Black Dragonhide. Harry looked at him approvingly from beneath lowered lids. The look was…pleasing…. He shook himself to banish that thought. It wouldn’t do to go there…. that was just…disconcerting. He was in mourning.

Salazar seated himself across from the new Lord. He fixed Harry with an intense stare---one that seemed to delve inside of him.

Harry sat up straighter in the chair and raised his chin a bit, returning the stare. "My name is Harry Potter-Snape-Black. My godfather made me his heir when I was a baby. I only recently found out that I was said heir. Then my Bondmate made me his…before he passed…" He gave Salazar a look that forbid him from asking questions about Severus. He couldn’t discuss it.

Salazar studied Harry for a few moments before he replied in kind. "I am Salazar Severin Slytherin. I am one of the Hogwart's Four. I was brought here against my will over a thousand years ago and cursed."

"Blunt and to the point. Good. Who cursed you, may I ask?"

"Titius Black. He was the reigning Black Lord at the time. He wanted something I could not and would not give him. I refused and he cursed me to roam this castle for eternity."

“What did he want from you so badly that he was angry enough to cast such a curse on you?” Harry’s curiosity was piqued now.

Salazar appeared to release a heavy sigh before answering. “Me.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose. It wasn’t the type of answer he was expecting, but then it would be sufficient reason in the eyes of some twisted wizards.

"Is there any way for you to be released," Harry asked. He knew the Blacks could be cruel. Just look at Bellatrix.

"Only the Heir of Black can release me."

"That's all?" Harry smiled. "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Snape-Black, Heir to Lord Sirius Rohan Black, release you, Salazar Severin Slytherin."

Nothing happened.

Salazar felt nothing. The ties to the castle were still there and just as strong. He stood up and roared out his anguish, "This can not be happening!" and he vanished.

Harry groaned. Was his life ever going to be normal, or was he destined to always be saving someone for the rest of his life. “Bugger!” he muttered as he set his cup down and crawled back in bed. Sliding back under the covers, he yawned wide enough to cause his jaw to pop. He turned on his side and buried his face in the pillows and was immediately asleep.

Andros watched everything from his shadowed corner. He knew why Salazar couldn't be released. The Black Family was an odd lot. Some were powerful and evil, and craved more power. Others were just odd and did odd things. They didn't fit in with the rest of the Blacks and were relegated to the background or locked away in the upper floors and watched by house elves.

Marcellia Black was such an oddity, Andros thought with fondness. His own mother. He could see her on the darkest of nights walking the shoreline looking for him and his brother. Oh how he wanted to run to her but the boundaries of the castle prevented that. And like Salazar, it all came down to one man. Titius Black. How many lives had he ruined? How many hearts did he break? How many souls had he condemned?

His mother was betrothed to Titius Black after the incident with Salazar. The brutal man that he was, he decided to take instead of woo. Raping his mother repeatedly over a week’s time, torturing her and playing with her mind, leaving her unstable. Even after their births she was never the same, meek and cowering around people. But in the presence of Titius she became as a wild banshee, who lashed out --- her fury focused on the man who had twisted her.

Her only joy was in her precious boys-her handsome twins. She loved them deeply and protected them fiercely. Many tried to separate her from the twins only to find themselves bleeding or near death.

A painting of her hung in a secluded hallway away from prying eyes. He and Kastos went regularly to talk with her. He longed for the day when they would all be together again.

Marcellia had a romantic streak that never went away. Andros remembered one day she found Titius' journals. She was ready to pitch them into the fire when something stopped her. She sat down in the chair and began reading.

It was there, in his own writing, what he had done. It was as if her mind was clear for the first time in many years. She copied the spell used to curse the man and began manipulating it-changing it.

What most didn't know about the young woman was she was a seer. Not a strong one but a seer nonetheless. When she read the spell used to curse Salazar, she could see a bitter man who would never find himself reunited with his love. She had to find a way to make sure he redeemed himself---negating what Titius had done to him. It would be her revenge on the evil wizard for what he had done to her… and to Salazar.

Andros was given the task of protecting the words that would release him, but only when the time was right. She had also seen what would become of her children. It broke her heart and she wept deeply, but when the time came she would fight Titius to the very end.

Andros had a feeling that this new Master would be the one. They had to find a way to guide him in the right direction, so they could all be freed.

~*~

Salazar Slytherin reappeared in the North Tower. The very same room he had been cursed in. The whole thing replayed in his minds eye. Every word.

Titius’ words still whispered in the room even after all this time. His laughter as he cast the spell to kill Salazar. He should have been free!! FREE!! He fell to his knees in utter anguish. He was so close to Malcolm. So close to seeing his lover after all this time. The keening, then the despair rocked the castle.

Those villagers who were walking in the early morning, up and down the cobblestone streets looked to the castle when they heard the eerie wail drift down from the ancient stones. This happened every so often, so they brushed it off and continued on their way. It would be something to talk about at the pub later, over a mug of ale or stout.

Tbc…

 

 

Chapter 6

Salazar fell to his knees. The cold stone floor was unyielding beneath him. The memories swirled around him. The day he was taken, captured in a daring raid at Hogwarts.

Salazar had been in the forest, with his students, gathering ingredients that day. He was going to show them how to dry and preserve them for later use. They had come out of nowhere, silently. By the time they’d heard them it was too late. Curses and hexes flew back and forth at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The children had been ordered to flee to the safely of the castle. One child lay at his feet hurt and bleeding...Salazar would not leave him to the fate of these heathens. Behind him he heard the thunder of the feet of those fleeing, their voices crying in panic, and then the yells of his friends. One voice reverberated louder than the others--Malcolm was coming. That was the last thing he heard as a stunner hit him…and his world went black.

Hours later, when he regained consciousness, Salazar lay very still, listening for any sound. After several minutes, it remained quiet, and he opened his eyes slowly, moving with an efficiency of movement to allow him to survey his surroundings. His wand was gone and the wards around the room prevented him from doing magic. He was trapped. But he knew where he was.... Or, better yet, WHO had him. He found himself in a beautiful room done in green and silver. He sneered--it was overdone in his opinion. It obviously belonged to only one wizard. Lord Titius Black.

Salazar sat up and rubbed his neck, then his face, trying to drive away the headache left by the stunner he’d been hit with. Looking around the room again, he rolled his eyes. Titius thought himself powerful and evil. Evil, yes... Powerful? That was yet to be seen. It was patently obvious that his tastes were excessively opulent.

Titius was better at sending out his heathen followers to do his bidding--to torture and kill muggles, rape and pillage the countryside, bringing despair where he could. He wanted to rule the world. Salazar had always found him to be nothing more than a loud mouth... who had nothing good to say. Talking about the purity of blood--and the importance of having power.

Power without conscience was nothing-it served no useful purpose, Salazar always told his students. It was destructive. The way you wield your gifts and how you used them, is the only way to true power--the kind of power that was productive, strong, and full of promise.

He had known that Titius was after him for sometime now. Salazar just never knew the reason. When the door opened and the tall dark man stepped through, Salazar knew he was about to find out.

"My Lord Slytherin. Welcome to my home," Titius said with grace and a leer.

Salazar took a deep breath, "Welcome indeed. I was taken from my home forcibly and brought here. What do you want with me?" Salazar tried to stand but dizziness overtook him, causing him to stagger. He sat back down suddenly into the chair he had just attempted to vacate. His eyes never leaving his captor, he willed the dizziness and nausea away.

Titius stroked his close-cropped beard. "I want you. Your power and mine. We would be invincible." The man walked around the room, touching items along the way. "Bond with me, Lord Slytherin."

Salazar kept his face emotionless. He could hardly believe what he had heard. This couldn't be happening.... it was not possible. The wizard was mad-out of his mind. He wanted to laugh in this man's face. But that would only cause trouble. "I refuse. I am handfasted to another."

Handfasting was a promise for a year and a day. If the couple wished to part after that... they went their separate ways. If they decided to remain together, then they bonded. It was a promise not taken lightly in the Wizarding World. He and Malcolm would be bonded as soon as their Handfasting was completed.

"With that muggle loving fool? You can do better--with me," Titius shouted, his anger spilling forth in waves and his eyes flashing dangerously. He pounded his thumb into his chest to emphasize his point. "I can bring the houses of Black and Slytherin to greatness. We, together can bring fame and glory back to the Wizarding World."

Sal bit his tongue to keep a straight face throughout the tirade. He could almost hear Malcolm laughing out loud at this, this... man's… declarations. Thoughts of his love brought calming warmth to him and gave him hope. He sighed and returned his attentions to the walking windbag in front of him.

Titius grows angry when he realizes that the man sitting before him is ignoring him. "Do you think I'm not worthy of you, Slytherin? Do you think that you are better than I?" The Lord Black was shouting his fury. No one ignored him, ever. He unsheathed his wand and pointed it as the seated man. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Salazar realized his mistake when the man's eyes reflected a wild glint-a sudden look of insanity. He was not quick enough before the spell hit him. He should have been paying attention. Instead, he had let himself be distracted by the ranting and now the mistake was his own fault. Dread filled him as his body levitated and began floating toward the large bed. As his body touched the comforters, he felt air move across his skin and realized suddenly that he was naked.

"You will be mine, Salazar Slytherin. I will have you body and soul."

Eyes wide, he watched his captor move to the bed. He attempted, unsuccessfully to struggle even though he knew it was useless. But, still, he had to try.

"I'll cut your heart out and send it to your lover. We won't need it anyhow." More laughter. "By all means, struggle. It only makes you that more enticing." He said as he licked up the side of Salazar's face. Salazar tried to pull away in disgust but his head wouldn’t move. He closed his eyes and thought of Malcolm. He thought of the love that he and Malcolm shared, letting it envelope him-to try and block out what was happening to his body.

~end flashback~

 

Sal staggered to his feet, reeling from the emotions that overwhelmed him. If he had still been alive, he would have retched…from the memories of how Titius had ravaged his body. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed, ghostly tears streaming down his cheeks as his heart wretched in pain.

~*~

Harry pulled himself from bed an hour later when he awoke for the second time. Without any interruptions, he’s been able to, finally, get some rest. The first thing on the agenda was to get his studio set up. As he entered the bath and began his morning ablutions, he mentally ticked off what would be needed, and he decided it would all proceed more smoothly with the assistance of Andros and Dobby. The remainder of the staff would be spending the day readying the castle for full occupation again. He also needed to ask Andros about a secure location in the castle that Remus could use for his transformations.

Stepping from the bathroom, Harry was just about to call on Andros when the caretaker appeared from the shadows.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked, startled.

"Do what My Lord?" Andros asked as he bowed slightly in greeting.

"Know that I was going to call on you?"

"You are tied to the castle, as am I.” Andros replied matter-of-factly; as if the information was something Harry should already know. “Was there something you required, Master Harry?”

Harry just shook his head. "First of all, I need a large room to use as a studio where I'll be doing my painting. Then a secured room in the castle where a werewolf can transform safely." He watched the caretaker for his reaction to the second request.

"A werewolf?" Andros looked confused.

"He's a very dear friend, and my godfather. I'll be attending his transformations with him, in my animagus form. But until I know the castle and surrounding grounds better, Remus will be confined. It must be a secure room. He will inspect it himself when he arrives.”

Andros nodded, then thought for a moment of the potential rooms in the castle. "Do you have any specific requirements for the studio?"

Harry was quiet for a moment contemplating what he needed. His eyes glazed as a memory came to him. Shaking his head, the memory passed as he took a deep breath. "Large windows facing the sea. Lots of natural sunlight."

Andros watched his master closely, noticing the glint of moisture that had touched the man’s eyes as he gazed out the windows. He wondered what pain this young man harbored.

"I believe there are several that could fill each requirement. If you would follow me, I can show you.”

"I need to dress first, Andros," Harry said smirking.

“Ah, yes, indeed sir. “ Andros smiled. “Would you care for some tea and toast perhaps?”

“No, I am fine for now. I would really like to get started.”

A few minutes later, Harry, and Andros stepped out into the drafty hallway. Dobby was right behind them. Harry was immediately thankful he had decided to throw on his old Quidditch sweatshirt. He didn’t remember Hogwarts ever being this drafty.

"I know the perfect room, Master Harry. And the castle will connect the room with your personal rooms as well. Then we can journey down to the lower regions of the castle."

“Well, lead on then.” Harry said, as he slipped his wand into the hidden pocket of his jeans. "I won't put Remus in the dungeons though, Andros. I won't do that to him." He added, with a hard glint in his eye.

"As you wish, Master." The caretaker replied quietly.

"Remus takes the Wolfsbane Potion. With that, he keeps his mind during the transformations. He is not dangerous. We are only doing this as a precaution until we know the castle better. It is his wish.

Andros nodded and walked down the corridor, followed closely by Harry and Dobby.

~*~

They had looked at two rooms already for his studio. Currently, Harry was evaluating a particularly appealing room on the fourth floor. As he stood in the center of the room, trying to decide if there was enough light from the large windows, he suddenly became disorientated. A wave of intense pain washed over and around him-gone as suddenly as it had appeared. Frowning, he shook it off, looking briefly at Dobby, then Andros. It appeared they had noticed nothing, so he returned to his task, thinking he would ponder later on the experience. The light would be waning soon on this side of the castle, and there were still three more rooms to see.

Andros was accustomed to the mood swings of the castle and its ghosts. He felt Salazar's pain. With the attempted and aborted release, the snarky man was again wallowing in his pain. He’d noticed Harry’s sudden reaction. He must be sensitive to Salazar’s emotions. Interesting. Looking towards their new master, Andros had a feeling things were about to change for the better. The future looked brighter for the inhabitants of the ancient fortress. The Darkness that had shadowed them for so long was coming to an end…


	6. Sara's Eyes

Severus Snape stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean as the sun rose above the rolling waves. He cherished these moments more each day over the past six months.

Had it really been six months now? Yes, it had been six months ago when the healer at St. Mungo's told him the blurred vision and other symptoms were leading to something far worse than he'd thought possible. The War had its lasting effects on everyone, some more than others. All those times he was tortured in retribution for his role as a spy in Voldemort's inner circle would cost him his sight.

He was going blind. Nothing short of death was going to stop it from happening. There was no potion, no spell, no charm that could correct the damage done to his eyes. He was a Potions Master. It was all he knew and all he really loved to do. Potion brewing and research was his life. What was he supposed to do now?

The great Albus Dumbledore told him he could continue to teach Potions theory. Someone else would have to take over the practical aspects.

Potion brewing and research was his life. His purpose. His reason for living. For the first time in his life, he felt useless; adrift and without a reason to wake up each morning.

His devastation didn't lift until Miss Granger came to him one day; Professor Granger, she was now. He needed to remember that. She deserved his respect. She told him about retina transplant. It was a Muggle treatment that would save his sight. The Muggle Surgeon would take someone else's healthy retinas and replace his damaged ones with healthy tissue.

It seemed too primitive at first, almost too easy. And it was. Miss Granger...Hermione...took him to a specialist who was also a wizard healer. He'd taken his Healing Mastery, then gone on to Muggle Medical school and gotten a degree there as well. Devon Travis was an excellent and highly skilled Doctor as well as being a talented Healer. His examination and diagnosis was thorough, reassuring, and successful.

Shortly after the surgery, Severus started having dreams...visions of none other than Harry Potter.

It had been fifteen years since anyone had seen the young man. The day Voldemort died, Harry Potter disappeared from the battlefield, never to be seen again. Hermione had looked high and low, far and wide to no avail. Harry Potter didn't want to be found.

Then Severus began having visions of a much older Potter and three children. At first, he was puzzled. He'd never displayed any sort of Seer talent before. The perspective was odd, as well. He wasn't seeing things from his own point of view, or from what he imagined Potter's perspective would be. It finally dawned on him after a month that he was seeing through another's eyes.

His donor's eyes.

Those strange yet now familiar eyes were showing him things no one else knew about the Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord with one fell swoop of his sword on that fateful day towards the end of his sixth year. Those who were closest to him at the time remember the words he yelled as he walked away. The last words of Harry Potter as he stepped beyond the wards of Hogwarts were, "My life is now my own!"

Severus also felt drawn to France. A beautiful, peaceful place near the sea.

===================

Harry Potter sat in his studio loft pulling finished paintings from here and there. His agent and friend had been badgering him for a couple of months to have a showing. He kept denying her because of one difficulty or another. In truth, he didn't want to have a show because of Sara.

He missed her so much on days like these. She would be right beside him telling him which ones were the best and which ones to put back for another time.

Sara was more than his wife. She was his best friend. He could trust her more than anything. The two had a complicated relationship at times, but it worked for them. Harry had always known that he was bisexual and leaned more towards men. The same was true for Sara; she was bisexual and leaned more towards women. However, they both had one important desire in common.

Children. They'd both wanted children desperately. More importantly, they'd both wanted a family to love and be loved by. Cameron, Daisy, and Sean were the light of their lives. There was nothing either wouldn't do for their brood. They lived, laughed and loved together. There were times when he knew she yearned for her other side and he encouraged her to take a lover if she wanted. But she wouldn't. She said her family was far more important to her.

Her parents didn't like Harry, not that he cared. They bickered with Sara all the time about things inconsequential and things hurtful. From how to raise the kids to being a proper mother to how she kept the house and her working full time as a healer at the local clinic where they lived in France, they picked at her constantly, undermining her confidence and alienating her husband and children from them.

Now that she was gone, they didn't seem to care enough to come to see their grandchildren. Harry was saddened at the fact that they would let their acrimonious feelings for their daughter come between them and the kids. At the same time, he was rather glad because his children didn't need to feel rejected. He knew the feeling all to well himself.

In the past year, Harry had tried to make amends with them. They refused all his overtures at every turn. He didn't want his children to go without family. He wanted them to have what he didn't. Moving back to England was an option he had been thinking of more and more lately, but would they welcome him back after all this time. Would they reject him?

Harry sighed deeply as he stepped away from the paintings, and looked out the window facing the sea.

=============


	7. Long Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one when one of the local men..boy was killed in Iraq. He had grown up with my nephew. Watching them bring his body home, was another level of grief I had thought never to feel..

Long Journey Home 

When the news came, two days later, there was shock, numbness and silent tears. As if the castle itself mourned, the great Banners of the Four Houses turned black. More than one person had to be helped to their rooms, or to the infirmary. No one wanted to believe that the Boy-Who-Lived, the man who grew up and destroyed Voldemort, was gone. Having died far from home defending those who called for help. A senseless war, fought for nothing other than another evil tyrant suppressing the people and killing those who opposed him. He’d already dealt with that before.

Harry Potter told his husband of 12 years that this would be his last mission. No more. Arthur Weasley, the current Minister Of Magic would have to find someone else to run the Aurors. He was taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts in the fall, from Remus Lupin. He wanted more time with his husband and family.

But like all heroes, Harry was not meant to have a regular life. Was not meant to live normally, with his husband and his family. Now, on the day of his death, his husband had to be told.

-0-0-

 

Severus Snape-Potter was called to Albus' office in the afternoon. Upon entering, he saw Ron and Arthur Weasley, and Hermione Granger-Weasley. He sat down in the chair next to Minerva.

"Is something wrong?" He looked around at the silent faces.

Then he noticed Hermione’s red-rimmed eyes and the dried tear tracks on Minerva's face. Albus Dumbledore, for once, looked every bit his age. There was no twinkle present in the pale blue eyes. Fear started crawling through his insides, trepidation, and dread that something had gone dreadfully wrong. He pushed it down, telling himself everything was fine.

"Severus," Arthur began, "The mission… Harry’s mission…” He rubbed his hand over his face, and took a deep breath and began again, “Harry was hit with a Dark hex meant for one of his team…”

“What was the hex? I will start brewing the appropriate potions immediately.” Severus began to stand, already tallying mentally, the possible ingredients he may need. As he took a step, he felt Minerva’s hand on his arm.

“Severus…”

He looked at Minerva’s pale face and the pain in her eyes. Turning to the Headmaster, “Albus? Tell me now. If Harry is seriously injured, I need to start immediately.”

The Headmaster shook his head. Severus looked at the others. Minerva shook her head as she pressed her handkerchief to her lips,her eyes brimming again. Ron’s head was bowed, his hand reaching to grasp Hermione’s as she struggled against her sobs. Arthur shook his head, his eyes full of sadness, opened his mouth to speak, but Severus continued.

“Has he been moved to St. Mungo’s yet? Do they know what the hex was? Is he conscious? Albus, please!”

“Please sit down, My Boy.” Sad blue eyes looked up at him as Albus spoke quietly, his voice heavy with emotion. “Arthur is not finished.”

Severus snapped his mouth shut and sat slowly, never taking his eyes from Albus’. Albus, who had been his family, when his was gone. Who had supported him when no one else had. As he watched the blue eyes that had been his anchor for years, before Harry and since, he felt his insides go suddenly cold. He didn’t want to hear what they had to say. It was going to be bad, very bad. He closed his eyes and folded his arms tightly across his chest. For the first time since before the Dark Lord perished, years ago, he was truly afraid. He took a deep shuddering breath and opened his eyes, focusing his gaze on Arthur. Minerva reached over and grasped his arm, in silent support.

“Severus,” Arthur began. “Harry’s team found the headquarters, and were able to arrest the leader and his followers. It was a small group. Everything went as planned…until they were apparating the prisoners to the Ministry. One of the prisoners broke away as he was being secured. He grabbed a wand from one of the Aurors, and cast a hex toward one of the younger Aurors. Harry pushed him out of the way... The hex...it hit him instead.”

“It was a modified Sectumsempra, one we had never seen before. Not even when we warred with V-Voldemort.” Ron finally spoke, his voice heavily laced with emotion. “The Mediwizard couldn’t stop the bleeding.” Ron stood and moved to Severus, kneeling in front of him, placing his hands on Severus’ knees and looked into the black eyes. His voice shook as he continued to speak.

“I begged him to hold on. I told him he needed to come home. To you. To his family.”

Ron reached up and wiped at the tears streaming down his face. Minerva and Hermione could be heard sobbing quietly in the background. Severus kept his features calm, as he tried to slow his breathing, fighting desperately against the panic rising inside. He stared into the hazel eyes and waited. Waited for what he knew was coming, but didn’t want to hear. The voice inside him was screaming that this wasn’t real.

“We apparated him to St. Mungo’s immediately, but he died in my arms before we even reached the treatment room.” Ron bowed his head. “I’m so sorry, Severus.”

Dead.

Dead. Harry’s dead.

No.

No!

NO!

Severus leaned forward and gently moved Ron, prompting him to rise to his feet and step back. Severus rose, straightened his robes, and turned to look at Albus, as a devastating numbness engulfed his insides. He took one step and the world went suddenly black.

The others watched as Severus stood for a moment, before going totally white and crumpling to the floor, unconscious. Hermione gasped. The movement brought everyone to their feet, moving toward the prone form.

“Severus!” Minerva cried.

A quick wand flick by the Headmaster prevented Severus’ head from striking the edge of the large desk. Fawkes disappeared, only to reappear moments later as Poppy emerged from the hearth, stepped to the prone form and knelt. Ron had moved back to Hermione’s side, enclosing his wife’s trembling form close to his body. Arthur stood next to him, his hand on his son’s shoulder. Albus had moved around his desk, near where Severus lay, Minerva standing close by his side, silently wiping her own tears.

“He’s fainted, but is uninjured.” Poppy brushed the dark hair from the pale face, her touch gentle. She looked up at Albus. “You’ve told him of Harry.” Albus nodded. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I had a Calming Draught ready. As I was leaving, one of the Slytherins was brought in. He’d fallen from his broom." At Minerva's raised brow, she added, He'll be fine. Only bumps and bruises, thank the Goddess. Easily fixed... unlike this. ”

Poppy, her eyes sad, stood and brushed her robes down. “I knew he wouldn’t take it well. I will take him to the Hospital Wing and put him in one of the private rooms. She turned to Albus. “Who is going to tell their children, Albus?”

“I will, Poppy, as I am the closest they have to a grandfather." He replied. "I would like you and Minerva to be present as well.” they both nodded, before Poppy raised her wand and Levitated Severus’ body, exiting through an unobtrusive door in the back of Albus’ office. She and Severus would arrive more quickly using the private passage.

Arthur wiped his eyes and blew his nose. Tucking away his handkerchief, he turned to the Headmaster. “I will be going now, Albus. I came here straightaway, when I heard. Now, I must go home and break the sad news to the rest of my family. Molly will be inconsolable.” He hugged Hermione and Ron, kissed Minerva’s cheek, and gripped hands with Albus. “Please let me know if there is anything I can do.”

“I will Arthur. Good evening.” Albus replied, as Arthur stepped into the flames and called out “The Burrow!”.

 

-0-0-0-

 

Arthur stepped from the floo. He watch his wife scuttle around the kitchen putting together the evening meal, humming a small tune as she worked. This news would decidedly break her heart. Harry became as one of their own children. He didn't red hair, but he was still her eighth son.

 

All he had to do was be Harry. And smile for her and let her smother him with hugs and love. That was he he'd needed to do and he did it often. It was good for both of them. Now, well... He sighed as she turned and smiled at him. He steeled himself and moved to hug her.

 

-0-0-0-

 

Severus was swimming in a sea of memories.

All of him and Harry. Together. Harry and him. He and Harry working together to establish the orphanage after the war. Harry training and becoming an Auror. Their courtship. Their bonding ceremony and the huge celebration afterwards. Harry and the children. The birth of each child. All of them together over the years. The anniversaries and birthdays. Summer Holidays. Yule. Harry sharing in his Potions accomplishments. 

His chest ached. 

Snuggling together on Sunday mornings with the crossword in the Prophet, tea and scones hot from the oven. Harry always had to have his coffee, a habit he picked up from an An American Auror on the exchange training program. Smudges and Patches curled up at their feet. Later, after the children came, they would be there too.

He walked through the rooms in their quarters, arms wrapped around himself. Smudges and Patches followed close behind, unnoticed, sensing something was wrong. Harry was everywhere. An unfinished Muggle mystery novel on the side table by the couch. His slippers by the door. The well-worn Firebolt sat in the corner, his flying robe hanging on it's handle. His Dr. Who mug on the counter next to the espresso machine, where he'd left it, unrinsed as always.   
A pair of his mismatched socks on the floor by the bureau, a gift from Dobby. The soiled Auror's robes from the previous day hung on the back of the door. A half-empty glass of water on the nightstand, Harry's lip prints on the edge.

He turned and looked at the bed, still unmade from that morning. Dobby had been summoned away when the news came. In his mind's eye, he saw Harry--saw his husband--lying there, skin bare, his eyes full of love and fire, his arms outstretched, beckoning to him. He reached out with his own arms and the vision disappeared, broken by the sound of the Crup sneezing. 

"No...!" He gasped in agony, as he sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself and curling up into a ball. Racking sobs filled the room, as both the Kneazle and the Crup, curled around their master in an attempt to comfort him.


	8. Lions, Snakes and Toads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> began writing this one after I read Order of the Phoenix.. and then more later when I saw the movie..

It was two weeks into the current semester and Severus stalked into his office stopping long enough to grab a bottle of Firewhiskey and throw off his cumbersome robes…before popping the top and swigging down two large gulps. He had just visited Umbridge's office. Not only was every corner draped in pink, there were pictures of kittens---everywhere. Cute. Cuddly. Kittens. He shuddered. And everyone criticized his choice to wear all black. At least his robes didn’t encourage nausea and vomiting. He shuddered a second time.

The only cat he could tolerate was Aunt Min, in her Animagus form... and that was when they would play pranks on Albus... Severus’ form being a black fox. He hated pink. He detested it. Disgusting color. He could barely stand it when Miss Parkinson wore it under her robes, on her nails, or put pink ribbons in her hair.

And she had cooed at him. Batted her eyes at him...and… Touched his leg! It had made his skin crawl and taken all his self-control to not recoil. He needed a hot bath to scrub off the essence of that dreaded woman. How in the hell was he going to make it through the year without hexing her? He shed his clothing quickly, as he made his way to the bath.

Emerging a half-hour later, with a towel wrapped around his hips, and his skin a bright pink, he felt somewhat better. He would have to find a way to keep a substantial distance between himself and… her. He didn’t care for the company of women, but he had never before been this repulsed by one. Well, there was that one time Bella made advances, but he’d hexed her, and that put an end to that.

Severus grabbed his green silk pajama pants and slipped them on. He could do this. He could... No, he couldn't. He was going to die from overexposure to… Pink… and… that woman. He was DOOMED! He groaned loudly, and grabbed his robe before heading back out to his chair. Grabbing a crystal tumbler, he poured himself two fingers of the whiskey and turned to sit down.

A few minutes later, Minerva flooed into Severus' room, to find him sulking in his chair. This wasn't good. She took in his appearance; the wet hair and the pinked complexion. The half-empty bottle of Old Ogden’s on the table. It all spoke volumes. Something had happened and it wasn’t good.

"Severus?"

"She touched me, Min. She put her hands on me… touched. me." Severus visibly shivered in his chair and seemed to pull his robe tighter around him. "All that pink... and those toady little hands." He shivered.

Min's eyes went wide and she reached for the bottle, tipping it back to take a healthy drink. She would need to stock up on the scotch whisky and hangover potions. Extra headache potions wouldn’t be a bad idea either. It was going to be a very long year.

“Merlin! I'm so sorry Severus. She's hard enough to be in the same room with.” Minerva handed the bottle to Severus, before making herself comfortable on the couch. “We’re going to need a plan…”

Severus glared for good measure, "And what kind of plan can we come up with. Albus is no help. He's going to let us and the students flounder, and NOT give a damn about anyone! All he does is smile… and that damned twinkle!!"

Minerva reached over and patted Severus’ knee in comfort. “I know.” She sighed heavily. “Sometimes it’s impossible to tell what the man is really thinking. Merlin knows I’ve tried.”

Poppy finally came through the fire, "That damn woman has handed out fifty-five detentions already this week. And, Mr. Potter has earned himself two weeks worth!" The Mediwitch’s expression was grim. “I’ve administered Calming Draughts to at least twenty-four students today, and it’s only going to get worse.”

Severus sat up a little straighter in his chair. "What happen with Harry?" Minerva asked.

"She called him a liar. Told him that he was a attention seeker and that the Dark Lord was not back."

Severus closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh Dear Merlin. And knowing Mr. Potter, he didn't back down."

Poppy nodded her head in agreement. “He has too much of Lily in him to back down."

A sudden pop dragged their attention away, "Professor, Dobby did as you asked and watched the Pink Woman." He waited for the Deputy Headmistress’ reply.

"Tell us what happened in her classes, Dobby."

"She told the students to put away wands and open books. There would be no practical."

“Oh dear…” Minerva pushed her glasses up on her nose.

“No practicals! How on earth are the students to learn anything without practicals!?” Severus stood suddenly from his chair and began to pace. “The bloody woman is DAFT!!”

"Severus."...."Severus?" Minerva continued to watch him pace.... his robe billowing open around him as he walked. "SEVERUS!"

He stopped pacing and turned to face her. Minerva gave a pointed look, glanced down at his exposed chest then back up at his eyes. He followed her gaze, remembering his attire, before closing his robe and firmly knotting the tie. There were spots of color high on his cheeks as he returned to his seat. She smiled and nodded. Poppy’s eyes reflected her amusement.

Dobby's ears drooped, as he continued. "She give Master Harry Potter detentions for telling truth. Embarrassed him front of entire class. Miss Hermione tried to stop him, but he was too angry." Dobby worshipped Harry Potter and would do anything for him, but this new Pink Woman…something wasn’t right about her. Her magic was… all wrong. He could feel it, and it disturbed him.

"Dobby... you must promise to be with Harry when he has detentions with Professor Umbridge."

“Yes Deputy Headmistress, Dobby will gladly do as you ask. Dobby likes Harry Potter. Dobby promises.”

“Very well, Dobby.” She smiled at the house elf.” Thank you for your assistance. You may go now."

Dobby bowed deeply and disappeared.

"This does not bode well for Harry."

“I agree Poppy, but all we can do is keep an eye on the boy.”

“And... That pink terror!” Severus growled.

@@@@@

@@@@@

"Master Severus. Harry Potter has left the horrid pink woman's classroom. Harry Potter is bleeding."

"BLEEDING!" Severus dropped his quill and stood so quickly, his chair flipped backwards.

"She make him write lines using his blood." Dobby was wringing his hands. “He refuses to go to see Miss Poppy, Professor.

Severus frowned. “A blood quill? Those were illegal dark objects!! Dobby, take me to Mr. Potter immediately.” Severus grabbed his potions bag as the elf wrapped his arms around the Potions Master’s leg, before they both disappeared with a loud snap.

They appeared in an unused classroom, to find Harry sitting in the windowsill, gazing out at the lake. Severus noticed he held his hand in his lap, wrapped in a bloodied handkerchief. He looked up and saw the dried tear streaks on the boy’s face before Harry looked away.

"Professor." Harry's voice was lifeless and without an ounce of fire. This wasn't good. Umbridge would see this boy destroyed before admitting to the return of the Dark Lord.

"Your elf tells me you are injured and refuse to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No offense, Professor. I love Poppy, but she would tut and hover, shove vials of potions down my throat, and then tuck me into bed." He stared intently at Severus and frowned. "Why are you here? Don't you hate the ground I walk on? Am I not the bane of your existence?"

Severus put on his patented glare,” I am a concerned teacher.... of Hogwarts… and it's students..."

Raising his voice slightly, Harry demanded, "Then why does the Headmaster let things like this happen under his nose!" Ripping off the handkerchief, he showed Severus his bloody hand. The writing carved into his skin glaringly obvious in the light from the window. Tears of anger began to streak the young man’s face again as he waited for an answer.

Severus kept his voice quiet and soft, "Potter... Harry... No one knows what goes on in that lemon drop obsessed head of his. But this should not be happening. And you are right. The Headmaster should step in... because… he bloody well knows what happens inside these walls."

Severus grabbed his bag, opened it and pulled out three vials, "Pain, antiseptic and healing..."

Harry cradled his injured hand to his chest. "No don't heal it…” His eyes reflected anger and humiliation.

"What?! Why?"

Harry spoke quietly, barely above a mumble. "She'll see… and make it worse… or something."

Severus stood there, for a few moments, with potion vials in both hands, as he studied his charge and contemplated the situation. Finally he sighed, put the healing potion back in his bag and grabbed a different one. “Very well. I will acquiesce… for now.” He handed two of the vials to Harry. “Swallow this one first—it is for pain. The other is for you to soak your hand in at night before bed. Mix 6 drops of it in a small bowl of warm water.”

He opened the third vial. “Give me your hand. This salve will prevent infection and help the wounds close.” Harry hissed even though Severus’ touch was gentle. By the time he finished, the pain potion had taken effect, and Harry let out a relieved sigh as Severus wrapped his hand in a clean bandage.

******

The next night, Severus waited in the same classroom for Potter... Harry. He had seen one other student with a wrapped hand earlier in the evening. He and Poppy had already talked with Minerva about the blood quill. She in turn, had gone to the Headmaster, while they waited in her office.

She’d returned to her office, a short time later, visibly upset and angry. He said he didn't have proof unless the students came to him.

Severus saw tears in the unflappable woman's eyes, when she said that she told Albus that one student tried but was told he was too busy to hear unwarranted complaints against good teachers.

"Has he lost what is left of his mind?" Severus asked. "Who was the student?"

"It was Harry. Albus has always told him he was welcome to come and talk with him anytime. Dobby was with him in the office...invisible. Albus wouldn't even listen to Harry’s explanation and wouldn’t look at his hand. Told him he shouldn't try to pass off a boyhood injury as harm from a teacher."

Poppy frowned and shook her head. “This is why the boy goes off on his adventures. He has had no other choice. Not when adults fail him at every turn. It certainly explains why he spends so much time in my care.”

Severus sat thinking about who Potter was. Evidently, all that he thought the boy was… he was not.  
Potter was not spoiled, or was he a fame seeker. He just wanted to be a boy... happy... with friends...playing Quidditch...having fun...just like other children. Those had never been his choices. Severus looked back over the past four years. Each year had been a test; giving him that infernal cloak to run around unnoticed... always giving him just enough information to lead him down the desired path, but also unheeded and alone or with his two friends.

There were things that he had never noticed before as well. The boy was short… too short considering the stature of his parents...and he always came back looking gaunt at the beginning of each school year. He picked at his food at meals, not eating much, and was a bit on the skittish side around anyone who moved quickly in his peripheral vision. Things were adding up and it wasn't good.

Something was definitely not right in Harry's life—here, and at his Muggle home.

As Harry stepped quietly into the classroom, Severus saw the boy… who was more a man than the children around him. His eyes looked old and wise, but at the same time, scared and full of fear. Fifteen was too young to act like this. Harry should be worried about girls and what to wear, his grades, and the future… what he wanted from life, not what other’s expected of him. But that was already mapped out for him.

Mapped out by Albus Dumbledore--the wizard most people saw as a warm happy grandfather figure, dispensing silly witticisms and candy. But there were a few who saw past that facade.

The old man had different order members guarding something at the Department of Mysteries. His gut told him it was going to get someone killed, or hurt; most likely both. And it had be something that Harry no idea about... something that revolved around Harry and the Dark Lord.

The handkerchief around Harry's hand was even more bloodied tonight than last night. "Come Harry, let me look." When had he become Harry, instead of Potter?

Harry stood still and silent in front of him, as Severus carefully unwrapped and revealed the re-injured hand. He swallowed a growl when he saw how much more damage had been done in just a few hours.

"Harry, please let me heal these. It is much worse this time and I fear infection will set in."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, his voice very small, almost a whisper.

Severus stopped his ministrations and looked Harry in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Please, Sir, of everyone here, you are the one constant in my life. You never treat me differently. I'm always just Harry or Potter to you. I'm the bane of your existence. You've said it more than a few times. What's changed?"

"There is a saying, "He doth protest too much..." Severus allowed his cool expression to drop for a moment so Harry could see the caring in his eyes. "There are certain...'behaviors' that are expected of me. It makes things difficult at times. Suffice to say, it is my responsibility as a teacher here, and... as a concerned adult, to watch over you and protect you."

Green eyes studied the man before him. There was more. It was feeling he got when he was around the Potions Master. He didn't feel threatened but watched.

"There's more. You're worried about something. Umbridge has thrown a proverbial wrench into the flow of Hogwarts. It's almost like everyone is holding their breath waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Indeed." Severus allowed the faintest upturn of his lips. "I see your skills at observation do extend outside the boundaries of the Quidditch Pitch."

Harry frowned at the comment.

"Before you get your knickers in a twist, that was meant as an observation, and one I am glad to make. Your senses will have to be heightened more than normal while that... woman... is here."

Harry looked out toward the windows, his eyes unfocused. "There's something about her. Something not right. She was at my 'Trial'. She keeps calling me an attention seeker. And Dumbledore won't look me in the eye."

Severus frowned. Dumbledore not looking at someone in the eye. And the bad feelings could be Harry's magic weaving itself around him, protecting him. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what you won't tell your friends."

Harry's eyes widened. "Hermione and Ron know, but....."

"But what?"

"Sometimes I don't think they understand why someone would hate another so much as my relatives hate me. I'm a 'freak of nature' they say. My Uncle's sister says I should have been drowned at birth for being useless and a runt. I'm scrawny and my cousin is big as a whale. People only see what they want to see. Not what they need to see."

"You have a point, Harry. Have you told the Headmaster?"

"I've tried. But he says I have to return for the blood protection by living there with my aunt. I don't think the blood wards are safe anymore. Tom has my blood in his veins from the ritual that returned him to his body."

"That would make the wards void."

“I know. I don't think the Headmaster takes it seriously. I wasn't that far from Privet Drive when we were cornered by that Dementor." Harry shuddered perceptibly.

Severus thought quietly for a few moments as Harry watched him, waiting for something from the only adult, beside Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid, that seemed to be concerned for him.

"Since we cannot predict what the future will bring...despite what Professor Trelawney would have you believe..."

Harry snorted at the spark of humor in the normally dour professor's eyes.

"We will need to take each day as it comes, but... there may be some things we can do proactively, to reduce the danger and peril to you." Severus uncrossed one of his arms and rubbed an elegant finger along his chin. "Allow me some time to contemplate this and I will inform you of what I determine to be an appropriate course of action."

"Okay, Professor... I... trust you."

"Thank you, Mr.-- Harry. That is a high compliment indeed." Severus replied with a smirk. "Now about your wounds. I believe is would be wise to treat them with a healing potion."

Harry frowned and he seemed to struggle with himself, as Severus. Eventually he looked up. "Professor is it possible to heal them just enough to prevent infection but still leave the scarring so she can see?"

"Yes... I believe that is possible." He reached into his bag and pulled out a vial and a clean bandage. He held out his hand for Harry to place his, palm down in it. "Let's see how well we can deceive the 'Pink Demon.'

Harry giggled quietly as Severus began treating his wounds. The sound was music to Severus' ears. He would have to update Minerva and Poppy on what he had found out.

****

Later that night, Severus was nursing a glass of fine Scotch while staring out the window of Minerva's rooms, his conversation with Harry weighing heavy on him. The signs were there; had always been. Why hadn't he noticed before now?

"I told Albus not to leave Harry with those... those Muggles. They were the worse sort! What were his reasons?"

"He was molding his weapon, Aunt Min. Hoping Harry would be grateful to the man who rescued him from his relatives each year. The one who had showed him a better life."

"I bet if we looked into it, Lily and James left instructions on who was to raise Harry if they died," Poppy took a sip of her tea, "I know there was no love lost between them and her sister."

Severus turned toward Minerva, who was seated in an tartan plaid upholstered chair by the fire. "That was my understanding, if what I heard as a student was true."

Minerva made an unladylike sound, "Why? I mean when Harry turns 16, and he comes into his majority and inheritance, the goblins will show him the Will. And how Albus got around them..."

Poppy patted her dear friend's hand. "You know as well I do, that the Headmaster is a force unto himself. He has always done what he wants no matter who stands in his way. We've seen this many times over the years. Sometimes for the good. Sometimes not so good."

Severus swallowed back the bile in his mouth, 'Just like him. He was manipulated from day one. Most likely the Marauders had been as well.' "Nothing but chess pieces on his board. No moves are made unless he says so. But what does Umbridge having the run of the school, have to do with anything? Is this another test for Harry?"

Poppy spoke, trying to be the voice of reason tonight, "I don't think he has anything to do with Umbridge. He didn't fight her placement and he's not fighting these new rules she’s coming up with, left and right. As a test for Harry, maybe in his own twisted way. A test to see if Harry can survive on his own. Because that's what's happening. You said it yourself, Severus. Adults have failed him again and again. But he's always had a safety net." She sat back in her chair.

"Now he doesn't. Umbridge is turning the school against itself left and right. We're supposed to unite the Houses, not alienate them all. What's going to happen when the truth comes out about the Dark Lord?" Severus' voice was edged with a tinge of frustration.

"They'll do as they always have, Severus. They'll raise Harry to a pedestal and worship the ground he walks on."

"Which is something the young man hates!"

His robes snapped sharply as he turned and began pacing the room. "We cannot allow this to go on! The boy has been so crestfallen--the life is draining out of him." Severus stopped when he reached Minerva's chair again. His shoulders slumped slightly as he released a sigh. "Something I said to him tonight, humored him and the resulting laughter was ... unexpected...yet...they were a welcome sound to my ears."

Minerva looked up at him with care in her eyes. "Severus. Please sit." She motioned to one of the other chairs, and waited until he appeared comfortable, before continuing. "If he was able to laugh, then there is hope. He still feels emotions."

Poppy perched on the arm of Minerva's chair, folding her hands in her lap. "I agree. Things are becoming much too stressed and maudlin around here and that is very bad for the children. And it isn't doing much for us either." She reached down and squeezed Minerva's shoulder as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "I suggest we gather forces and develop a strategy to take back the school. We are gifted and talented witches and wizards, and so are the students. I suggest we group and enlist some of the most gifted and clever of the students to assist."

"Miss Granger." Minerva said with a smile.

Severus rolled his eyes. "The Weasley twins...Merlin help us."

The ladies laughed as Severus attempted not to smile. They all were intimately familiar with the cleverness and cunning of the red-headed terrors of Gryffindor House. This time, it would be to their advantage.

Minerva rubbed her hands together. "Well it's settled then. I will contact Filius and Pomona, and find out who they recommend from their Houses. Then, I will contact the other professors to see who is with us."

Severus watched the look of devilish glee that passed over his compatriots’ faces, and was exceedingly glad he was not the enemy. He reached for the Scotch and refilled their glasses. Holding up his glass, he proposed a toast, "To the reacquisition of our home and school!"

"Here! Here! Was the echoed reply. All three glasses were emptied simultaneously.

On the third night of Harry's detention, Severus was waiting again in the empty classroom. Last night had done much to alleviate his concerns over the way things had been transpiring since the school year had started. Everyone seemed to be walking on fine glass shards, afraid to upset someone or do something that would be reported to Umbridge, thus incurring the wrath of the Pink Demon.

One of his Slytherin's had come to him after dinner tonight, most distressed about what was happening, and how it was affecting his housemates. One of the Second Years, whose family was neutral in the unofficial war, had come to the common room with his hand bleeding exactly like Harry's.

The wounds on his hand read...'I will only speak when spoken to.'

He had gotten a message to Minerva, via Dobby and the boy was sent immediately to Poppy. His hand was treated but done in such a manner to leave some scarring that would be visible to Umbridge. He had a long talk with his snakes and gave them what advice he could about how they could protect each other. Draco had been extremely upset when he'd seen the wounds. It seems he had experienced the dark quill himself, at least once in the past. He had taken personal responsibility for watching over the Second Year.

When Harry finally arrived, Dobby was hopping at his heels--much more so than usual. The young man was extremely upset this night. Severus stood up only to find himself with an armful of Harry Potter.

"What had distressed you so, Harry?"

"She's an EVIL and VILE woman. She told me while I was writing my 'lines' again that she was starting legislation to have all half-breeds and non-humans, put to death. All Werewolves and Half giants...Veela and such... h-have no place in the world." Still hiccuping and sobbing, he continued, "She said people like Remus Lupin and Hagrid would, and should, die!"

Severus drew the young man closer..."Oh Harry."

"She had a First Year Hufflepuff in there tonight. He was writing lines as well. 'I will not cry.' And..." Harry's voice was muffled.

"What?? I didn't hear you?"

"She said, that useless freaks like me should have died at birth and good people like Cedric Diggory end up dying for lies."

Harry buried his face in Severus' robes, holding him tight around the waist and poured out his grief, while Severus held him and stroked his head, trying to comfort him. He'd always been sickened by some of the things he'd witnessed on Death Eater raids, but right now some of those things seemed too good for the evil woman who had turned their home and school on it's ear. As soon as he'd taken care of Harry, he would be making a call on Minerva and Poppy to advise them they needed to step up their plans.

The sobbing and hiccuping had finally slowed down to almost nothing, and Harry released his hold on Severus, stepping back as he wiped his eyes. Severus cast a cleansing charm on his face, and motioned him to sit down so his hand could be treated. The boy was so silent as he worked, sadness coming off of him in waves. It broke Severus' heart to see the fiery spirit broken.

****

Hogwarts was not happy, because her children were not happy. The children who walked her halls, who learned and laughed, and lived within her walls, were crying. Hurting. There was so much pain now in the young souls. The older ones--the teachers and caretakers of the children, were at a loss as to what to do.

The bearded one. He just sat in his office, eating his candy--not paying attention to what was happening around him. He was neglecting the job the Founders had set before him--the one the Castle's magic had chosen him for.

The Chosen One--Her heir. His tears were raindrops on the stones--his spirit broken. Broken because of the Pink one--the one that caused pain and let blood flow. The one who used Dark Magic within Her walls.

No one could feel it--yet. But the stones were moving. The foundations were strengthening themselves. She was Calling the ghosts and house elves to the deepest part of the Castle--to the place where the Founders themselves had been laid to rest.

If the bearded one would do nothing, then She would do something to protect Her precious children--especially The Chosen One. The heart of the castle began to pulse. Magic shimmered along the ancient walls. Portraits were moving from frame to frame...The armor stood taller, straighter, and stronger. The classroom where Severus and Harry were, grew warm. Harry looked around when he noticed the significant temperature change in the normally cold room.

"Professor...?"

"Yes Harry?" Severus answered without looking up from what he was doing.

"Can you feel that? It's much warmer in here all of a sudden."

The potions master finished securing Harry's bandages, then stopped to focus on the room around them. "Yes... I do notice it. Odd... considering this is a rarely used classroom."

He put everything away in his potions bag, shrunk it and tucked it into a pocket. Standing smoothly, he reached a hand out to his charge.

"Come Harry. I need to speak with Minerva concerning this. I doubt at this juncture that the Headmaster will be of any help."

Just as Harry was about to grasp Severus' hand, magic began to swirl around them and throughout the room. Harry's eyes widened, as he stood and watched the brilliant strands of magic; fascinated, but not afraid. Severus, on the other hand, eyed the disturbance warily, as he reached for Harry again.

Suddenly a voice could be heard--coming from all around them simultaneously.  
"Stop! Dark one. Do not touch The Chosen One."

Severus stopped where he was and looked around, then looked down at Harry. Chosen One? Large green eyes stared up at him, surprise reflected in them. Had he heard it too?

"Professor, did you hear..."

"Yes... yes I did. It seems the Castle speaks. And it is speaking to someone other than the Headmaster, which is highly unusual. But considering the current situation, anything is possible, if not probable." He looked up toward the ceiling, "What do you want with the boy?" He pulled Harry to him, wrapping an arm around him protectively. Harry leaned into him as his gaze followed Severus'.

"We desire to protect him from the Pink One. She is harming our children and nothing must happen to The Chosen One, before the Pink One can be... dealt with."

"So you know what she is... what she is doing?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"We do, Chosen One. The portraits, the ghosts, the elves---they all see for us. We have seen the hurt and the pain, of all the children, and of the older ones... like you Dark one." Magic wrapped around Harry in a hug of comfort as a finger of magic stroked Severus' cheek. Severus jerked, surprised by the sensation. "We feel your pain."

Dobby popped into the room. "Master Severus! The Pink Demon is looking for Master Harry Potter! She says he is out of his tower after hours!"

"How does she know you're not in your tower yet? None of the teachers have this ability?" Severus asked out loud.

Dobby was still jumping up and down all nervous. "She has a map!"

Harry's eyes bulged. He had the only Marauder’s Map. But that would mean there was a second one... and the only other way...

Severus watched the emotions cross the young man's face. "What, Harry?"

"Long story short. My Dad and his friends made a map... I have the only copy. It shows the layout of the entire castle and grounds. Shows who's where and who's who. Even under Polyjuice Potion or Animagus form."

"That’s how you knew that Peter was still alive. You saw his name on the map?"

"Yes. If she's seen my name on this map, she's seen yours too."

"Come Chosen One. It is time to go. The Pink One comes."

Magic started to swirl faster around them. As it accelerated, Severus felt himself losing his hold on Harry. The Castle was pulling him away. But to where?

"Stop! Please! Where are you taking him?!" Severus demanded loudly, his concern for Harry evident in his voice.

"Professor! I'm frightened!"

"Don't be frightened Chosen One. We will take care of you. The Pink One will not harm you again."

"Castle... please!" Severus watched as Harry disappeared in a swirl of magic.

"Dark one...We will make sure you are not harmed as well."

In a blink of an eye, Severus found himself standing in front of Minerva's desk.

"SEVERUS! What happened!" Minerva cried, so startled by the Potion Master's sudden appearance, that she spilled her tea in her lap.

Severus was looking around frantically for Harry, not immediately registering that he had been Apparated into Minerva's office. "Harry! NO!!"

Casting Scourify to clean up the mess on her robes and parchments, she stood and approached Severus, grabbing him firmly by the arms. "Severus. Severus! Look at me. What about Harry?! Where is he?!"

Finally coming back to himself, he looked around the room before focusing on Minerva's face. Pain and distress shown in his eyes, as he took deep breathes to calm himself. Pulling away from her grasp, he sat in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

"He's gone..."

"Gone where, Severus?" She filled a new cup with tea and handed it to him as she tapped his shoulder.

Looking up and seeing the tea, he took the cup and nodded his thanks before taking a sip. "I don't know, Minerva. The Castle...took him."

"The Castle? What ever do you mean? Took him where? How?"

Draining the cup of tea, he handed it to her for refilling. "I shall endeavor to explain what little I can make sense of." He took the cup and balanced it on his knee with one hand, and focused on Minerva's face before reiterating. "Thank you. As you know, I have been meeting Harry in one of the unused classrooms in the evenings after his... detentions. Tonight was much the same, with the exception that we did talk a bit more about some of the more evil things she has done and said. Tonight's detention had been crueler than usual for him." Pausing, he sipped his tea, as he thought how to explain what happened next.

"Take your time, Severus." She had seated herself in the adjacent chair and was leaning forward, resting her forearms on the arms of the chair.

"I had just finished bandaging his hand, when he brought it to my attention that the room was getting substantially warmer and there was a current of magic in the room--old magic, Minerva... Then she spoke to us."

"Who spoke? The Castle?!"

He nodded. Her eyes grew wide.

"What did she say?"

"She said the children were being hurt and the Chosen One had to be protected. She knew we were doing what we could to stop 'the Pink One'--Umbridge. 'Dealt with' was how she worded it. Then Dobby came bursting into the room saying that woman knew Harry was out of bed and she had a map that showed her where we were. She was on her way. I had been holding Harry--protecting--" He didn't want to say how he had come to feel so protective of the boy, or of the things the Castle had said and done, concerning their pain.

"I know you care for the boy, Severus. Please go on."

"I had my arm around him and he had wrapped his arms around my waist--tightly. When Dobby delivered the news...the magic became stronger and faster. She said she would protect him... and protect me. He was pulled away from me, Minerva... the next thing I knew, I was here."

He put his cup down on the table, rose and began to pace. "I asked why, and all I was told was that he needed to be protected until we could deal with her! Damnable woman! Buggering Hell!" His anger was building now. "Harry was frightened. He held on to me. But the Castle told him not to worry--he would be safe--then he was gone." Turning, he looked at her with a look of failure. "And I have no bloody idea where he is."

"Merlin's Whiskers! All hell is going to break loose when it is discovered that Harry is missing." Reaching for her Scotch Whisky and two heavy crystal tumblers, she filled both halfway and passed one to Severus. "Well, we must come up with a plan and quickly--Albus and Dolores are each going to be their own particular type of problem. They certainly deserve each other!

 

*****

 

*****

It was very early, in the wee hours of the morning, when the Castle awoke Headmaster, Nicolas Flamel from a deep sleep. She nudged him gently but persistently until he was lucid. Confused, he lay in his bed and listened to her promptings that he rise immediately. He was needed. She was very insistent that he go to the Heart immediately--not toddle along and wait till later in the morning. He must go now. So here he was, in his nightclothes and nightcap, slowly but gently, being pushed by the grand lady...

 

"I'm going. I'm going... could have let me have a nice cup of tea first to wake me...”

 

‘No, Headmaster. You must go now. The Chosen One needs you.”

 

Frowning, he stopped, "Chosen One?" Then he felt a nudge... more like a kick in his backside when he stopped walking. Looking up and huffing in frustration, he continued on, muttering about cold feet and hot tea.

As he made his way down to the to Heart of the Castle...He felt a giggling excitement. A sense of happiness surrounded him… The Chosen One, he kept thinking he had read about a chosen one. Ahhh…But, he wasn't prophesied to be born for another 40 years or so.

When he came to the ancient wooden door, he settled his hand over the heart shaped keyhole, the door clicked and opened slowly. He stepped inside the large circular room. The center of the room was dominated by a large crystal, which emanated magic and power. At the base of that crystal, on the cold stone floor, lay a boy, unconscious.

 

Nicolas gasped and shook his head, "Oh dear Lady, what have you done?"

 

To his right an apparition appeared. A woman dressed in white, the castle's representation of herself. "He is the Chosen One, Headmaster. He must be protected."

 

“You have brought him back from his destined time. What could be of such importance to cause you to take this action?”

 

"Yes I did. He was in danger of being broken. I could not let that happen. The current Headmaster has let a Pink Demon loose on the children. She has taken out her wrath on this child." She stepped nearer to the boy and pointed. “Look at his hand, Headmaster and see the evil.”

 

Nicolas kneeled down and gazed at the wrapped hand. The Lady of the Castle waved her hand and the bandage disappeared, revealing writing carved into the skin, ‘I will not tell lies.’

 

"What is this? A Blood Quill? Dark Magic!” He scowled. “ What kind of Headmaster has taken over in the future?"

 

"He plays chess with those lives around him—they are only pawns to him. He has also placed blocks on this boy’s magic. This boy, the Chosen One, is prophesied to defeat a new Dark Lord. One that will rise after the fall of Grindelwald.”

 

Nicolas muttered a charm. What he saw sickened him. There were indeed blocks on his magic. Dark Magic was embedded in the scar on his forehead. Old eyes widened. "The Lightening Child!"

 

"Will I know this man—this headmaster, My Lady?" He asked, sadly.

 

“Yes.”

 

"I can not chance changing the future, My Lady. When you return him, you will have to block my memories." Sadness and regret tinged his tone.

 

"As you wish." She nodded solemnly at him, as she spoke.

 

“What is the boy’s name?"

 

“Harry Potter.”

 

Nicolas muttered, Enervate, and watched as green eyes fluttered open. "Hello Harry Potter, My name is Nicolas Flamel."

Harry shook his head and looked back and forth between the headmaster and a beautiful white lady, standing next to him. “Nicolas Fla--… but you’re… you’re dead…”

 

Nicolas arched an eyebrow. "I am very much alive, Mr. Potter. The Lady, here, has brought you from the future.” He gestured toward the Lady of the Castle. “ The Year is currently 1940."

 

“1940...?! “Harry rubbed his hands over his face as he tried to sit up. “Bugger! Oh! Sorry sir…” Harry’s cheeks heated as Nicolas chuckled. “Where am I? Why?”

 

The White Lady stepped forward, "That horrid woman—the Pink one-- was hurting you. She would have broken your spirit. That is why I stepped in and brought you here. You are destined for great things."

 

“Yeah, that’s what Dumbledore and Mr. Ollivander said…” He mumbled as he stood.

 

A wave of intense sadness washed over Nicolas as he realized who it would be that would allow this child to be hurt—neglect his duties to protect the children.” Oh, Albus…” He spoke quietly. Shaking himself, he decided he had to focus on what he could take care of in the here and now—this boy though destined for so much, was still disoriented, scared and cold. He closed his eyes. "On my magic, I swear not to repeat anything spoken to me by Harry Potter about the future to anyone. By. My. Magic." A golden swirl encased both men, young and old.

xxxxxxxxx

The Chosen One is safe...meanwhile, back at the castle in the future...

Delores Umbridge opened the door to the classroom with a bang, expecting to see a teacher and student, only nothing. Her bulging eyes carefully scanned the room as she walked the perimeter, looking for any sign of that damn brat, Potter.

Everyone knows that one cannot apparate inside of Hogwarts wards. So where did the Brat go? A secret passage? No. The map would have showed them leaving by any other way. They just disappeared.

Standing primly, she thought of her options. She could call the Governors. Yes... and Lord Malfoy would attend. Poor man loosing his wife like he did. An evil grin split the wide face, as she considered the elegant pureblood and the advantages if she could get into his good graces.

Maybe into his cold bed. Oh yes, she must send off a summons as soon as possible. As High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, she could call them. A meeting in the afternoon for Tea. 

She left the room behind without knowing that the ghosts of the past had seen and heard all. The founders were not happy at all! Oh, but she was, judging by the hop in her step, Harry Potter forgotten, for the moment.

pqpqpq

Lord Lucius Malfoy eyed the owl and the parchment he held within his talons, with a wary glance. It held the crest of the new self-appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Cornelius Fudge's newest idea, to bring Dumbledore and Hogwarts under his control.

The squat flat-faced owl glared at him and stuck his leg out forcefully, as he clicked his beak in an avian demand for Lucius to remove the scroll. Lucius curled his lip in distaste as he flicked his wand to release the parchment from the grip of the evil-tempered bird's leg.

He ran his wand over the parchment. No one could be sure in these days, even though no one believed that the Dark Lord had returned. There were still those who would do him harm. Seeing no hexes or other harmful curses, he unrolled the missive and began to read the lurid pink script.

 

My Lord Malfoy, Governor of Hogwarts,

As High Inquisitor of Hogwarts appointed by our esteemed Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, it has come to my attention that the curriculum lacks severely in discipline. Pureblood ethics are not stressed. Muggleborns, Half-Breeds, and Half-bloods are treated as equals, as you can see by the way Mr. Harry Potter is treated. It is even rumored that the Headmaster has let Vampires and Werewolves into the school, placing the students in danger. Muggle studies have been required , but not instruction has been provided for pureblood ethics, etiquette, and traditions. 

Today, I invite you and the other Governors to high tea at Hogwarts to discuss this and other highly pertinent matters.

Yours in Service,

Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge  
High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Professor, Defense against the Dark Arts  
Senior Undersecretary to the British Minister of Magic

He tossed the parchment across his desk with a disgusted snort. He had a very full week and the last thing he needed was a wasted afternoon at Hogwarts. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath. What in the world did the woman want now? What did she really want?

In his opinion, all she was good for, really, was praising Fudge's 'Good name', pushing ridiculous bills into laws, and helping the Ministry control what wizards and witches could and couldn't do. That moron Fudge, had given her free reign over the school, which could be good, if she didn't let it all go to her head and botch it up. The woman was repulsive.

And when he was around, she seemed to go out of her way to touch him in anyway she could. Laughing quietly, he remembered the last time, before his dear departed, Cissa, had died. Umbridge had unabashedly flirted and giggled all over him at a Ministry party. Cissa had pulled her wand.. and turned the woman's skin green and warty, and given her an amphibian tongue. She was the laughing stock of the Ministry for months, and she never was able to determine who'd hexed her. It was a memory he cherished whenever he was suffering the pangs of loss of his soulmate.

Taking a deep breath, "DeDe!"

A small house elf appeared dressed in the Malfoy uniform and crest, and waited silently for her Master's instructions.

"I'll be leaving for Hogwarts for High Tea. I don't know when I'll return. Please assemble a care package for Draco." 

The elf nodded and disappeared, as Lucius ascended the stairs to freshen up and change his robes. His severest and most formal daily robes would be appropriate, with gloves. The less flesh evident, the less approachable he would be...hopefully.

One can only hope, he thought to himself as he entered his bed chambers.

pqpqpq

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Professor Umbridge asked the Gryffindor table at breakfast the morning after.

Hermione looked up from the large book she had propped up against a jug of pumpkin juice, so she could study as she ate. She frowned as she realized that one of her best friends was not beside her, eating. Ron's eyes were wide and scared, as he looked at her from across the table.

"He must still be up in the common room, Madam." Her voice remained calm, despite the rising concern she felt at Harry's unexplained absence. 

Umbridge watched the young Gryffindor for a few moments, but when the girl appeared unfazed, she looked around slowly at the other Gryffindors, but they all had their attention averted and were busy either eating, studying, or both. Uttering a sound of disgust, she glared at Hermione, turned, and walked with a pinched bearing back to the Staff table.

Seamus Finnegan shuddered as he watched her walk off, her wide pink arse shifting back and forth. "Thank Merlin, me Mum doesn't wear pink."

"Seamus, As a girl, I think that is too much pink. She looks like she's been hosed down with Pepto Bismol."

"What's..." Ron began confused.

"Muggle thing, Ron. I'll explain later."

Nodding slowly, he shoveled another forkful of eggs and kippers into his mouth while he looked at her with a blank gaze.

pqpqpq

Across the hall, the Slytherin table watched the progress of the newly appointed DADA teacher. The first week of school had been pure hell so far. Suddenly over the past few days, their childhoods seemed to be a figment of the past. Watching the Ministry appointed teacher do everything short of torturing the students for her own perverse pleasure. And even that was up for debate in the Common Room.

"Draco?" Pansy Parkinson started.

"Yes, Pansy."

"Remind me to 'Incendio' all of my pink clothes. Every single piece of it."

Draco held his mask in place as the whole table quietly snorted or giggled. Looking at her with a serious gaze, he responded, unfazed. "Pansy darling, if you'd rather, I will help you transfigure them to a more flattering color for your complexion. Something a bit more... shall we say... tastefully understated. A soft rose red, ruby, or claret perhaps? Just to tide you over, of course, until we can see Madam Malkin on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Anything, so I look nothing like that stupid bint. Then I'll be fine, Draco."

Draco reached over and patted her hand gently. "As I said, tastefully understated... and classically sophisticated. You are the beautiful polar opposite to that woman, my dear Pansy."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend," Blaise said from the other side of Pansy.

 

Draco sat back as a nondescript owl landed in front of him. The wax seal on the scroll though, was familiar. His Godfather's personal seal. He took the missive from the owl, fed it a piece of crunchy bacon, and watched it fly out the window, as he slipped the scroll into his robes. He would not read this anywhere until it was safe to do so.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco turned slowly towards the owner of the squeaky voice. "Professor Umbridge."

"I've invited your Father along with the other Governors to Hogwarts, this afternoon for tea. Do you wish to for me to pass something along to your Father for you?"

"Thank you, no, Professor."

"Hmmm. Very well then. Off to class with you now. It wouldn't look good for any of the members of Slytherin House to be tardy to classes." Speaking loud enough to be heard by surrounding students and staff, she garnered several angry glares from several of the staff; behind her back of course. None of the students of course, dared do anything in her presence. 

Draco and the rest of his housemates stood from the table and quickly began filing out of the Great Hall, with the other students. He snorted to himself, as he shouldered his book bag. 'As if I would give her any information for Father. He would skin me alive!'

pqpqpq

Hermione rushed from the Great Hall back to the Common Room only to be intercepted by Professor McGonagal, before she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Miss Granger!"

"Harry wasn't at breakfast, Professor. He must...."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter is unavoidably detained at this time. He won't be in classes today."

"Where--"

"Not here, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter is safe. We will speak later, in a more... shall we say... secure setting." The professor glanced around her quickly then returned her gaze to her student. "You'd best be on your way to class."

In the blink of an eye, a large tabby cat stood where her professor had been. She watched the cat disappear quickly around a corner, as she replied automatically, "Yes Professor."

 

pqpqpq

Dolores knocked once before opening the door and stepping through into the Potions classroom. Severus had a very put upon look on his face at being interrupted mid-lecture.

"May I help you, Madam?"

"I need Mr. Potter. I'm here to take him...."

"Mr. Potter is not in class today."

"Where is he?"

"I only know that his Head of House excused him from classes for the day."

"She can 't do that! I am the High Inquisitor, only I have the power to do that!"

Severus suppressed a shiver at the woman's voice started to take on a squealing tone. "Madam, I am not privy to what has happened to Mr. Potter. You will have to speak to Professor McGonagal. I have no other information. Now if you don't mind... I would like to complete my lecture so my students may begin their potions!" His tone was icy and he fixed her with a glare.

"We will speak soon about your lack of respect, Professor Snape!" When he fixed her with an even deadlier glare, she decided against saying anything further. She spun on her heels and exited the dungeon classroom, slamming the door in her wake. 

"Insufferable waste of magic. Pink nightmare... woman isn't even fit for potions ingredients!" Severus mumbled under his breath, before turning back to the class.

Hearing a few snickers, he looked up to see several smiles on the faces of students of both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Even Longbottom appeared to be smiling, a new look of respect in his big brown eyes. He could have sworn he even caught a wink between Malfoy and Granger. Shaking his head, he glared out at his class, "As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, black scorpion legs must be finely ground before you....."

pqpqpq

Dolores entered the office of the Deputy Headmistress, to find Professor McGonagal in the midst of a conversation with Madam Pomfrey, the school's Head Mediwitch. Unknown to her, a spell had been cast to alert Minerva to her approach. As the door closed behind Umbridge, Minerva looked up, a calm concern on her face.

"Oh good. I was just about to contact you, Professor Umbridge. Mr. Potter has been sent to St. Mungo's by emergency floo, to be placed in quarantine--"

"I did not authorize Mr. Potter's removal from classes or from these premises--!"

"I am sorry, Professor, but in this instance, my decision overrules your authority. Mr. Potter is suffering from a seriously virulent strain of highly contagious Dragon Pox. He had to be placed into quarantined isolation immediately. All students and staff will have to be examined and inoculated, yourself included." 

Madam Pomfrey folded her arms across her chest and fixed the High Inquisitor with a look that said she would not be countermanded. She had a mind to use the muggle way of immunizations on the deplorable woman. "Mr. Potter will not be in any shape to attend classes for sometime."

"I demand to see him at this moment. Take me to him!"

Minerva was surprised the dreadful woman didn't stomp her foot. "Mr. Potter was sent to St. Mungo's. He has been placed under quarantine until further notice."

"Here is a copy of his admittance and quarantine orders. Both are signed by the head of the Contagious Diseases Ward." Poppy handed her a thick scroll bearing the seal of St. Mungo's. 

"Doesn't matter. I will see that Mr. Potter is returned to Hogwarts. He is a student and must be supervised at all times!" She turned and started to walk away.

"Madam, you would endanger the health and well being of the entire staff and student population because you can not bare to have ONE student out of your... sight." Poppy had to stop from saying clutches, which was on the tip of her tongue.

"I will be speaking to the Governors this afternoon. Mr. Potter will be returned by nightfall!"

"By all means, Dolores, do. I'm sure they will all be very interested, considering they all have children, grandchildren, or nieces and nephews, who are students here." Minerva snapped, a look of anger in her eyes.

"I will also be speaking to them about your behavior towards me. You will respect me!" Delores spun around and slammed the heavy wooden door on her way out.

"I never! That woman just makes me want to-- !" Minerva let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a hiss. 

"That woman has issues, Minerva?"

"That's not all she has..." 

"I wonder if she wears leather?"

Minerva almost choked on her tea, "Poppy!"

The mediwitch just snickered as she reached for a caramel biscuit. "The floo will register Mr. Potter's departure, and everything is all set up at St. Mungo's. Nigel assured me, she won't get a lick of information we don't want her to have." 

"How do you manage it, Poppy dear?" Minerva shook her head in amazement. 

"Good connections, Kitten. Besides, Nigel has always been a bit sweet on me. If I wasn't so in love with you, I would consider giving him a bit of a whirl!" Poppy smirked and gave Minerva a wink.

"Lucky me then!" Minerva raised an eyebrow. "It should take her some time to navigate the red tape trail set up at St. Mungo's. Let's get everyone together to start planning strategy."

Poppy smiled and nodded

pqpqpq

Lucius rode the carriage to the doors of Hogwarts. He was the last to arrive, just as he had planned. The shorter his time around the woman, the happier he would be. He was, as always, dressed perfectly.

He had selected black silk trousers and black leather knee-high boots with a low heel. A long-sleeved, high-collared black silk shirt with silver buttons and cuff-links clothed his upper body. Over this he wore a black waistcoat that matched his trousers, fully buttoned. His over robes were floor-length and long-sleeved, nipped in at the waist, and buttoned from collarbone to waist, the high collar hugging the back of his neck. The sleeves were a medium flair that allowed him comfort and freedom of movement for casting. His hair was brushed back and tightly plaited down the back of his head, then finished in a tight braid that ended mid back. This had been secured with a silver clasp. Elegant black leather gloves covered his hands as he held his silver serpent-headed walking stick.

The other governors were waiting in groups just inside the entrance, their expressions mirroring his own. They did not want to be here and converse with this woman. Not today or any other day.

Lucius approached Yaxley, Wood, and Diggory, who were talking quietly near one of the suits of armor. Nodding in greeting, he joined the quiet conversation until they were interrupted by the grating voice of Dolores Umbridge.

"My Lords and Lady's thank you for coming." Delores sidled up beside Lucius, placing a hand on his arm. Velvet. Rich and soft. He should be ripe for the plucking. 

Lucius flinched inwardly, as he noticed the looks of empathy the other governors were sending his way. He shifted his walking stick from one hand to the other and adjusted his robes, as a cover as he moved away from her touch.

"Our meeting will be in the Founder's Common Room. Everything is ready and waiting for us. Headmaster Dumbledore is already there."

"Madam Umbridge?"

"Yes Lord Diggory?"

"How long will this meeting be? I have other responsibilities--" He began, looking impatient.

"My Lord, shouldn't the well being of the students be the priority here? There are things that must be stopped if Hogwarts is to continue to be one of the best schools in the Wizarding World."

"Hogwart's is the best school in Wizarding Britain. Dumbledore has managed it well during his Headmastership. I don't see the need to tamper with something that is working smoothly." 

"I am here to tell you that it is not working smoothly. Things must change."

Lucius felt a migraine coming on, "Gentlemen and Ladies, we should retire to the common room where we can discuss this like adults, not heathens in the hallways."

Several of the others nodded and mumbled their agreement, as they all slowly followed the squat witch down the hallway. Lord Diggory looked displeased, but gave Lucius a weak smile when he patted the man's arm and rolled his eyes in the direction of the self-appointed dictator of their children's school. 

Lucius had to stifle a laugh when Lady Longbottom whispered under her breath about pink toads. That actually brought a small genuine smile to Lord Diggory's face. It was a rare sight, ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, where the man's only son had died. 

pqpqpq

 

"And last of all, Mr. Potter has been sent to St. Mungo's without my consent. Madam Pomfrey is undermining my authority as High Inquisitor. Mr. Potter must be brought back to Hogwarts!"

"Why was Mr. Potter sent to St. Mungo's?" asked Lady Longbottom.

"Madam Pomfrey says he has an highly infectious strain of Dragon Pox. St. Mungo's has informed me that Mr. Potter has been placed in Quarantine until he's out of the woods so to speak. We all know..."

"Know what, Madam. Mr. Potter's Muggle relatives refused to let him be immunized against the wizarding childhood afflictions. We discussed this topic when he first came here to Hogwarts. Now he has Dragon Pox. Madam Pomfrey did as protocol states. And until he is better and over his bout of Dragon Pox, he will remain at St. Mungo's. We should be glad that he didn't infect half the student population." Lady Longbottom was normally a quiet woman, but today.. as she spoke, her voice got louder and harder... and by the time she was finished, she was standing and leaning over the table towards Delores Umbridge.

"I am the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts! I demand.."

"Your position here at Hogwarts is rubbish. All I've heard about since you have taken over is your cruelty!" Lord Prewett yelled.

"The students here are lax. They have no respect!" 

"You must give them something to respect first, Madam..." added Lord Yaxley, with a sniff from the corner where he stood, examining his nails. He had heard way too much from his nephew about this woman and her extreme treatment of the students. 

"You are the Defense the Dark Arts Professor," Lady Prince began, "From what I understand from reports, that you have them reading. Theory only, no practical. Explain to us as Governors of Hogwarts how these children, Witches and Wizards of the next generation will be able to pass their NEWTS and OWLS without knowing HOW to cast the spells? Tell them the theory behind it?"

Delores had that silly insane smile upon her face as she was speaking to a small child. "Lady Prince, I believe your son is Severus Sn--"

"That's Potions Master Severus Snape, Madam." Lady Prince's eyes flashed dangerously. It was clear where Severus had learned that glare. Lucius snorted to himself. 

"It is my understanding that your son has always desired the job..."

"Madam, do not assume anything. My son holds Masterships in Dark Arts and Potions as well as Herbology and Magical History. He can and could have any job he wants, but he has chosen to stay here for reasons only he and a few others are privy to at the moment. He will not send students into their OWLS or NEWTS without the knowledge they need to complete the tasks given them! He will not have their OWL results impacted detrimentally because they have not been properly instructed! Something which you sadly cannot claim if you continue on that sorry pattern of instruction you have instituted in the current Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Lady Prince's glare did not waver as sounds of ascent echoes around the room from the other Governors. "And as to qualifications, in what areas of instruction do you hold Masterships? Are you even qualified to teach our children?"

"How dare you--!" Umbridge sputtered as she placed her hands on the desk and began to rise to her feet.

"I do believe, dear woman, that Lady Prince is within her rights to question your credentials. Specifically since we as the Governors were not consulted before you were placed here." Lady Zabini interjected from her seat beside Lady Prince. 

"The Ministry stepped in because Headmaster Dumbledore could NOT find a suitable replacement for the position."

"Well, even that fool, Lockhart, was a better candidate than you..." Lord Burke mumbled into his teacup, which brought a small snort from Lady Bones, which she quickly muffled as a sneeze, in her lace handkerchief.

"Madam," Albus Dumbledore began. "I am unable to find suitable applicants for the position because the Ministry puts such strict guidelines on the requirements for that position."

"That certainly doesn't explain why She is here then...!" Lady Prince snapped, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

Lucius chose to say nothing, rather, he sat back and just watched as the others interrogated Umbridge and took control of the meeting away from her. This was the most amusing entertainment he'd had in some time. She looked at him oddly a few times, evidently wondering why he was remaining so silent. He only responded with a passive expression in his ice blue eyes, appearing removed from the interactions going on around him. It seemed to confuse her, which satisfied him to no end.

"Remus Lupin was an excellent teacher. He had patience with the students and if I recall, grades went up for OWLS and NEWTS for the first time in seven years." Lord Diggory's face was flush, as he remembered Cedric telling him about the soft-spoken teacher.

Delores pulled a thick file from her satchel, "Ah Yes, Remus J. Lupin. Werewolf. Bitten as a child. Albus Dumbledore allowed him to attend school here, knowing he was infected. Putting students at risk. If I am reading correctly, there was an incident," gazing at Lady Prince, "in which YOUR son was involved. Almost infected him. Two other students involved...yes, James Potter, Harry Potter's father, and Sirius Black." She flipped several parchments farther into the file. "Then allowed Lupin to return two years ago, as a professor here... where again, students were again put at risk." 

She slapped the file shut and dropped it onto the desk, where the parchments slid out across the desk. Crossing her pudgy arms over her ample bosom, she stood and stared at each Governor with a smug look on her face.

"Are you saying, Delores," Madam Bones began, "that we should exclude those students because they have had something happen to them that was completely out of their control?"

"Yes! They are not human! They are...beasts! Half-breed Filth!" Umbridge growled.

"Now see here, Madam Umbridge!" Yelled Lord Prewett.

"Hogwarts was founded to train Witches and Wizards....." Lord Bones started.

"Witches and Wizards! NOT werewolves, Fae, veela, and vampires, or Half-giants and Goblins. Purebloods, yes, not this rabble of mudbloods and half Beasts!" 

"You are walking dangerous ground Madam..." Hissed Lady Prince, standing again, as her black eyes flashed and her hand disappeared into her robes.

"I believe the future of our world is hanging in the balance. We must separate our pureblooded children from the dirty blood!!"

Lord Bell stood so suddenly, his chair flipped backwards and crashed to the floor. "I, for one, have had quite enough of this--!"

Finally deciding it was time to join the conversation before it all went to the Seven Hells, Lucius sat forward, gaining everyone's attention, "Madam," His normally silky voice had taken on a hard edge, reminding everyone in the room of how powerful he was. "All wizards and witches have some type of creature blood in them, however minute."

"My Lord Malfoy, I for one thought that of everyone here, YOU would have backed me on this stance!" The toad-faced woman whirled to face the white-haired Lord, shocked that he could utter such blasphemy.

"The fact remains, Madam, that there are very few genuine purebloods left, even in the oldest of families..." He looked down his elegant nose at her, a challenging glint in those icy blue eyes. Baiting this sorry woman was so easy... and, oh so... enjoyable.

"Nevertheless," Lady Longbottom said, "You will teach your classes and stop this unnecessary and gratuitous torment and corporal punishment of the students."

Delores, puffing up for another bout of yelling, "I will run my classes--"

"YOU will teach and instruct your Defense Against the Dark Arts students in theory and practical work befitting that subject per the Founder's laws!" Lord Wood commanded, as he put his hat back on. "AND you will cease to interfere in the instruction given by the other professors on Staff!"

Lord McMillan spoke up, adding his voice to the frey, as he rose from his seat, grabbing his hat and walking stick. "I believe we have wasted enough time discussing these...topics. I believe we are all in agreement when I say, you will return to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts in the original manner, and you will comply with the rules of the school as they were laid down before you arrived here, or We will find a replacement for you! Now, it is passed time we returned to our assorted duties. Good Day, Madam Umbridge!"

Lady Prince stood, straightening her robes, "And Madam Umbridge, you will cease all harassment of Mr. Potter. I for one have heard enough. Let that child recover in peace! He has quite enough in his young life to deal with!"

"He is an attention--" Delores started.

"I will not repeat myself, Madam." Lady Prince was nose-to-nose with her, as she towered over the small witch, fixing her with a deadly glare, that would have sent full-grown wizards fleeing. Satisfied the squat witch was duly silenced, she turned, with a sweep of her robes and joined the others.

All the Governors filed quickly out of the room, anxious to be out of the odious little woman's presence. Lucius was the last to exit. As he approached the door, he tucked his walking stick under his arm and took his time pulling his leather gloves back on. He wondered if he might be able to catch Draco on his way to the Great Hall for the evening meal. They hadn't spoken in a fortnight. Unbeknownst to him, Umbridge had moved from behind the table, and was quickly approaching him , a look of determination on her pudgy features. 

"Oh, Lord Malfoy," she purred, putting on what she thought was a sweet face as she sidled up to him, taking his arm. "I fully understand that you have to keep up appearances around the other Governors. I empathize with your situation. Trying to appease these whining milk toast witches and wizards, when you truly believe in the power of pure blood. Together, we could--"

"Could what, Madam?" Lucius inquired, keeping his voice calm, as he tried to deftly extricate himself from her clinging grasp. It was as if he were trying to fight off Devil's Snare.

When he pulled his arm free, she grabbed his robes with the other and pushed him back into an alcove just outside the meeting room. "The numbers of purebloods needs to increase. We need to outnumber the half-breeds and mudbloods. Follow the thinking of the Dark Lord. He has the right idea. But the killing would only be a part of it."

"The Dark Lord? Part of what?" Lucius tried to slide around her unsuccessfully, when she placed a hand against the wall, and he looked down to see her wand pointed at him. He met her eyes, anger beginning to flare. "I suggest you let me pass!"

She lifted her hand from the wall and ran a finger down the silver buttons on his robes, as she batted her eyelashes up at him. "So many buttons... Lucius. May I call you Lucius? All these buttons...just like unwrapping presents. And how I do love unwrapping presents... especially such an attractive one." She smiled at him in what she must have thought was a seductive manner, but it made his insides run cold.

He leaned away, trying to put some distance between them, as he slowly slid his hand up his walking stick. At that moment, he let out a startled gasp, as Umbridge pressed her body against his, pinning him against the wall. If it were possible, he felt his manhood shrink. If only he could get his wand out, he'd hex her into a puddle of goo! 

"Madam!"

"Oh, come now. A virile wizard, such as yourself, rich, incredibly handsome, powerful, and pureblooded. You only have one child? A son, I believe? Such a waste of your seed, Lucius. So many perfect pureblooded children you could sire... but sadly with your poor wife gone...such a waste." She released a theatrical sigh. "But, there is a solution. And it would please the Dark Lord greatly."

She paused, watching his face, as he stared down at her, with a look of confusion, revulsion, and disbelief on his face. She chuckled to herself. He just needed a little convincing, then he would come around to support her plan. 

"And what solution would that be, Madam?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Why, I am a pureblood witch. I can carry your future children!" She grinned widely at him, expecting him to think her brilliant. At the same time, she reached around him, and grabbed his arse, pulling him to her, as her other hand, now sans wand, slid down to cup his substantial manhood in a firm grip.

He felt the blood drain from his face, as the mental image assaulted him. He felt as if he were going to be physically ill. If it were physically possible, his manhood would have crawled up into his abdomen to safety. Planting his hands on her wide shoulders, he prepared to shove her away, when he heard the most welcome voice call out to him.

"Father! Father!" Draco called as he approached, accompanied by his godfather, Professor Snape. "The professor told me you were here and wanted to see me." 

Umbridge jumped back as if she had been shocked, smoothing her robes and trying to look innocent. She turned as they approached and fixed them both with an indignant look, which was ignored by the younger Malfoy. Severus Snape gave her a look of disgust, before turning to face his long-time friend. 

"Lucius, it's good to see you."

"Severus, you just missed seeing your mother." Lucius moved away further from the woman's clutches, towards his son and old friend.

"Grandmother Prince was here?" Draco looked disappointed. "I would have liked to see her."

As they talked, Umbridge stalked away, clearly upset that her little coupe had been interrupted. Once she was out of earshot, Lucius shuddered. "I will be eternally grateful to both of you! Sev, I need a drink, a scalding shower, and clothing that hasn't been contaminated. May we retire to your rooms, please!" He shuddered again as the three turned to head to the dungeons, Severus and Draco snickering silently. Both were thankful it wasn't them.

"Follow me, Lucius. I have a couple of bottles of Firewhiskey I have yet to open."

"Braxton can send over some fresh clothing too, Father." Draco added as he patted his Father's arm in comfort, shuddering himself as the thought of Umbridge doing anything related to sex. He may have to 'Scourify' his brain for that.

"Well, sadly, these will have to be "Incendio'd'." Lucius mumbled. "And they were my favorite too."

*******

 

Flashback:: Hogwarts September, 1940

Nicolas Flamel shuffled around his office in the early morning hours. He could feel the castle come alive around him as the house elves began making breakfast and doing early morning cleaning of the already spotless castle.

"As I said in the Heart, Mr. Potter, I will not reveal anything about what you tell me to anyone." Sitting down at his ancient desk, a tea service appeared. "I will be honest and sincere with you. All I wish is that you will promise the same."

Harry sat quietly. His hand rubbing over the bandage that Professor Snape had applied only an hour ago. What was he suppose to do here? He had no friends or family... well maybe his grandparents...but he couldn't go to them. That would mess with the time line. "What am I suppose to do?" He felt very small and alone.

"Lady Hogwarts?"

The white apparition appeared beside the Headmaster's desk. "Hello."

"What do you suggest we have Mr. Potter do while he's in our time? And how long do you plan on keeping him?"

Harry studied the form before him. If he didn't know better, she looked like his Mum.

"I took this form for that reason, Chosen One."

"Oi! Are you reading my mind?"

"You haven't learned to close your mind yet, Chosen One. So I can hear your thoughts as if you were speaking to me."

" I guess it's a good thing I haven't had a chance to think about girls then." Harry grumbled to himself.

Nicolas chuckled and the Lady looked amused. Harry just rolled his eye and folded his arms across his chest.

"What are your strengths, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't understand."

"What classes do you excel in?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration. I'm passable in Potions."

"What about History?"

 

"Pardon me? Understand?"

"I can read the text, do the step by step instructions but my potion never turns out--and I don't know why."

Nicolas stopped and looked at Harry, narrowing his eyes as he suddenly seemed deep in thought.

"He might be like his Great Great Grandmother. She couldn't brew from a book, but her intuition..."

"And that would be..." Harry looked curious but puzzled.

"Josephine Bassett Potter."

"What about her intuition?"

"She couldn't brew from a book, but give her the recipe like cooking and she got it perfect everytime. Professors have a hard time realizing they have one in their midsts until it's almost too late."


End file.
